You're The One
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has had a hard life, being twenty-one was no exception. He hates balls and and dances of any kind but one ball, he happens to meet Sebastian Michaelis. Something happens between them and it causes curiosity for both Ciel and Sebastian. ((This is a modern day type and yes, this is yet another Sebaciel fanfic!))
1. Chapter 1

The alarm was like an annoying buzzing of bees, he groaned rolling over and slapping his hand down hard on the alarm and sighed snuggling under the bedsheets and rubs his pillow softly. He yawned and just as he was on the urge of falling asleep, just an inche away, his stupid phone alarm went off and his eyes snapped open. He laid there hoping it'd stop but when it didn't he sighed angrily wanting some more sleep and he angry punched the phones screen with his thumb turning the phone off as his eyes narrowed. He sighed again figuring he'd just have to get up anyways, seeing as he can't afford to be late like he was yesterday. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed his pastel blue tooth brush, wet it then put the toothpaste on it wetting it once again before shoving it in his mouth and began to brush his teeth.

At first glimpse you'd think Ciel Phantomhive was a pretty average and normal person when in truth he was not in certain little ways. He now had shoulder length deep navy blue hair, bright blue eyes, pale almost creamy looking skin and full lips, he was muscular, but not noticeably at first but still muscular all the same, he has light blue painted nails and he's not ashamed of it in the slightest bit, he's always been very smart, even at a young age, he was a bit faster and more quiet then others his age, even if it didn't qualify as normal it didn't matter to him he felt different from was entering his second year of college and he was at the ripe age of twenty-one. He rinsed his mouth out then used some mouth wash swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out and he walked to his bedroom pulling on a light blue button up shirt and black pants, he pulledh is socks and shoes on tying the laces quickly and efficiently, he smoothed his hair down and he picked up his bag and walked out of his room.

"I'm leaving aunt Angelina!" He calls out and his almost very perky aunt seemed to pop out of nowhere, she didn't give him a surprise hug like usual, she just walked up to him, gave him a soft hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek which he felt like wiping away.

"Good luck with your classes." She say smiling even though she had to tilt her head back just a tiny bit to stare into his blue eyes.

"Thank you Aunt. I'll be back around lunch time."

"Oh by the way! I'm going to be having a little tiny ball tonight and I expect you to be there."

"What! Aunt, you know balls or parties of any kind are not my thing!"

"Come on Ciel! Do it for me! Its for an executive of the doctors office, he wants to meet you and introduce you to his son, please Ciel just do this for me!"

". . . .Fine. I'll go. How much time will I have to prepare?"

"None at all, I'll be having Mey-Rin set out your dress suit for when you get home and I'll have Finny get a bath started just before you come home and I'm going to be helping Bard cook. Don't look so pale, you'll do fine with meeting them. I don't expect you to stay long, if you have too just tell everyone you are tired and want to rest that college is just sucking everything out of you alright? Its up to you however."

"I guess I'll say something like that. I'll see you after school Aunt."

"See you then Ciel."

Ciel nodded turning and walked out of the door way hearing it shut softly. He sighed out with a tiredness that was already seeming to make itself known whenever he had to attend a ball or party of his aunts. His parents would never force him to go to anything he didn't want too, but then again. . . his parents were dead. It was a house fire they said, it had started from in the basement or so they say, Ciel had many doubts about it, and since he was twenty-one he was now able to run his family company. Even with his Aunt, and the servants it was hard for him not to feel lonely or fight off the loneliness that had made its home within Ciel's heart but it was cold, he had a heart of steel, he barely let in anyone, to let people in is to be hurt later on. So he shut himself down and away from everyone else in the world besides those in his house, he loves his Aunt and tolerates the servants but that was about it.

He let out a breath seeing his breath become a soft puff of mist in the air and he knew winter was coming slowly but surely. He walked down the street to the college grateful it wasn't too far away when suddenly someone had their arms around Ciel and he snapped his head to glare at the person and once he saw who it was he just sighed. It was Alois Trancy. He was a bipolar yet perky blonde who wanted to be Ciel's friend when all he saw him as was an aquiantance in his life. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Alois's-not technically but pretty stuck to glue like- big, tall dark haired boyfriend with the name Claude Faustus. Alois and Claude were the longest couple in the whole college campus, they'd been a couple all throughout high school too when Ciel had turned Claude down in a heart beat but the two of them seemed very happy together and it made Ciel wonder faintly if he would ever find someone like that but he just shook off the thought quickly.

"Ciel! How are you?" Alois says smiling brightly as he let go and grabbed Claude's hand, their fingers intertwining in what looked like habitual nature.

"I'm alright." Ciel mumbles staring straight ahead and just as they reach the campus an actual black Mercede's pulled up to the school and he could hear everyone murmuring but he just walked forward.

"Ciel! Someone's getting out of the car don't you wanna see!?" Alois shouts after him but Ciel just shook his head when suddenly he was very aware of the feeling of eyes watching him but he just kept walking into the school building and heard Alois and Claude running up to him.

"Alois I don't really want to talk about whoever that is."

"Oh come on Ciel! He's totally hot! Not hotter than you Claude." Alois says quickly hurrying to finish his sentence when he smiled up at the tall dark haired man.

"I know Alois." Claude says his voice soft and deep making Alois smile.

"But really Ciel you should've seen him! He's really hot, he has black hair, white skin but I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, he was wearing sunglasses I think."

"I don't really care Alois. Whoever it is its probably some stuck up jerk." Ciel says when he got the skin crawling feeling of being watched again.

"Yeah that is true." Alois replies nodding almost very seriously and they walked slowly down the hall together.

"Anyways how is life for you Alois." Ciel says as they enter their first class which was, sadly for him, Home Economics. The teacher came in and began the lessons and him, Claude and Alois set to work doing as the teacher said and she continued talking but Ciel and Alois began to speak in soft tones to one another while Claude just did the lessons without talking. ((A/N: I don't know what kinda classes there are in college so just bare with me for this Dx.))

"Things are going very well Ciel! I'm happy and relationship wise, its amazing. Honestly Ciel you must become a bit looser if you ever wish to get in a relationship."

"I don't have to be looser, I'm perfectly fine on my own." Ciel says his tone implying that he was just a bit annoyed.

"You do! Your so tight laced you don't even realize it!"

"Come on Alois if I truly desired too I could very much indulge in a relationship."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"I doubt it Ciel, I won't lie to you about that. Your so stuck up sometimes, you need to relax, let loose and have some fun! A life with all work and no play is no life at all or at least that's how I see it."

"Alois-"

"Just come on Ciel! Humor me and enter one relationship with anyone. Whether it be a girl or that sexy guy who got out of that Mercedes." Alois says quirking a brow up as he smirked gently.

"No! Can you please drop it?"

"Fine." Alois saypouting gently as he crossed his arms then he grinned. "Its not going to the end of it, we were invited by your Aunt to her little ball tonight."

"What?!" Ciel all but shouts drawing the attention of many students and the teacher. "I'm sorry." He says adressing the class and heard a few snickers and he dropped back down into his chair and for the first time in a long time he felt the scalding blush of embarassment spread across his cheeks.

"Ciel, fate is going to hit you like a pound of bricks if you don't start letting yourself go." Alois says softly and this time he didn't sound sarcastic in the slightest bit, only slightly worried for him and it made Ciel blink gently.

"I know, but challenging fate is what I do best isn't it?" Ciel says smirking just a bit as he began working along with Claude and Alois just sighs shaking his head and begins helping with both of them until the class was over and they both disappeared which left Ciel assuming they were going to go and make out somewhere possibly.

He just sighed and shook his head as he stood up. He wasn't looking for to this "little ball" as his aunt and everyone called it. He went through his classes beautifully but it went to fast for him and before he knew it he was walking home. He felt a coil of dread form in the pit of his stomach but he pushed it down away holding his head high, shoulders back and began walking. He was a Phantomhive! He wouldn't be such a pansy about a little ball! He would go and he was going to actually throw himself into the festivities in his own way, maybe even dance with some friends of his aunt's if they so ask. He grinned to himself as he turned the corner and he noticed the same black Mercedes that had been out front of the campus was now in front of his house and he felt curious. He walked up to the door and Tanaka opened it, he smiled his thanks at the old man feeling quite fond of him and he walked upstairs just as he heard the rushing of water and he walked upstairs hearing his aunt laughing with some man in the ball room. The manor was so big truly that it shocked many people there was indeed a ball room within the house, he sighed and when he walked to his room Mey-Rin and Finny where just walking out and he looked at them then smiled gently.

"Thank you Mey-Rin and Finny." He says gently and both the servants looked shocked at first then smiled back.

"Your welcome young master!" Finny says cheerfully and he didn't think of saying anything about him saying "young master" at the end of his sentence, it was a habit for them to say it still but he didn't mind it strangely.

"Yes your welcome! We'll see you at the ball tonight young master!" Mey-Rin says smiling brightly and they both went around Ciel and went downstairs leaving him alone.

He sighed as he walked into his room and shut the door gently feeling that tiny twinge of dread but once again he pushed it down again. He walked to the bathroom, dropping his bag off on the way there, only to see a steaming hot bath filled with water waiting for him and he smiled gently. He pulled his shirt up his muscles flexing a tiny bit with the movement and he unbuttoned his jeans sliding them down with his black boxers and stepped into the bath and sunk down low in it and let his head rest against the wall softly. He knew he was too old for such bath times now but he still loved them so very dearly, they were his favorite time of the day in a strange way though he was supposed to be an adult, he closed his eyes a soft genuine smile curving over his lips and he felt all his muscles relax as the hot water lapped at his body gently and he swirled the water around with his hand a bit. It was a soft pink color which he loved, his aunt hd told them his favorite bath was one of roses and milk mixed together, it had always been his favorite type of bath, he loved the sweet smell of roses for some reason and the milk, surprisingly, made his skin very soft and silky feeling though he was supposed to be a man too it was still amazing. He sighed with complete happiness and bliss at that moment, feeling so relaxed he could fall asleep but he didn't and he opened his eyes to see that the steam seemed so thick at that moment and the water was getting cold and he sighed, his cheeks flushed from the heat, and he began to wash his hair rather quickly and scrub his skin clean and under his nails quickly and then he stood up draining the tub and walked to his room, a towel wrapped securely around his waist as water dripped down his back and chest from his hair and he looked at the suit he was supposed to wear.

It was black, matching shirt and pants, of course, a white button down shirt and a silky black tie and he smiled softly. He slid his white button up shirt on first diong the buttons quickly then pulled his boxers on which he retrieved from his dresser drawer, then pulled his pants up buttoning them and pulling the zipper up and pulled on the black blazer on doing the single button to bring both sides of it together and he drapped the tie around his neck and tied it expertly and looked inthe mirror a bit shocked. His skin seemed creamy white and the black suit just made it more pronounced but it was the way his eyes popped out against his dark blue hair and his black suit, they seemed to burn a bright, clear saphire blue at that moment and he smiled experimentally. He actually looked good at that moment, he walked to his room and sat on this bed pulling on black socks and his black dress shoes smiling a bit for real then sighed straightening his tie nervously almost. He walked over to his door and threw it open moving one hand through his slightly damp hair as his Aunt came down the hall and he had to admit she looked very beautiful, she wore a long red silk dress and her hair was pulled back from her face, she had on a necklace and one bracelet, her red eyes met Ciel's blue ones and they shared a half smile.

"Would you mind if I esorted you, Madame Red?" Ciel asks gently raising his brow slightly and she smiled widely walking over to him securing her hand in the crook of his elbow gently.

"Why I think it would be quite nice of you to do that Ciel." She replies smirking widely. The walked down the stairs together and down two halls, when Ciel began hearing music. ((A/N: Just look up A Diabolic Waltz for the Kuroshitsuji soundtrack!)) Madame Red grinned a bit more sheepishly and he just shook his head smiling a bit as they walked up to the source of the music and he opened the door to see many of his aunts friends and saw Claude and Alois off by themselves, dissolved in a make out and he couldn't help grinning when his aunt jumped a tiny bit.

"Is this your beau Angelina?" A tall, dark haired man asked and Ciel blinked. He had brown eyes, thick dark brown hair, pale skin but perfect features and he had a joking look on his face.

"No! This is my nephew Ciel. Ciel this is that executive I told you about, ."

"Ah well it's a pleasure to meet you ." Ciel says formally, nodding his head faintly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Ciel. Tell me how old are you? You don't look that old to be running the Funtom company all by yourself."

"I am twenty-one." Ciel says his eye brow twitching once with a faint irritation.

"I see. You know my son is only two years older than you."

"He's twenty-three?"

"Yes! He's going to your college I think since it's closest to our new house. I'd like for you to meet him, just let me go fetch him."

"Alright we shall be here." Ciel says nodding softly and Madame Red narrowed her eyes once was out of the line of view and she slapped his shoulder.

"Ciel! I want to dance with you! Why did you have to tell him we'd be here!" She says her eyes narrowing more and Ciel pushed down a smile and sighed gently bending slightly at the waist holding his hand out.

"Aunt Angelina, would care to give me this dance?" Ciel says a low soft chuckle seeped from his lips even as Madame Red smiled.

"But of course, my darling nephew."

He grabbed her hand melding into the groups of people dancing and he found a place to dance which was the center of the dance floor he thought it was at least, he placed one hand around on her hip, while grabbing her hand with a slight clumsiness. They began turning and dancing in circles, almost visciously as if they were to tigers stalking their prey but dancing the did. He was faintly aware he was being stared but it was one stare among them all that stood out to him. He shrugged it off however and kept spinning and dancing with his aunt in beautiful, elegant twirls and spins in time to the beat. It was when his aunt declared she was getting dizzy and tired was when he lead her over to a table and sat across from her and they just watched the others dancing. Then walked up to them and Ciel flickered his eyes up at the man once before watching the other's dancing and his aunt stamped hard on his foot under the table and he felt like scowling at her but he knew he couldn't do such a thing so he just sighed softly his brows pulling tightly together in a shadow of a scowl.

"Ciel, you are indeed an excilent dancer! But first, before we get into a talk, I'd like to introduce you to someone He's my son, his name is Sebastian Michaelis, he is attending your I should introduce you to Angelina Dalles." says smiing and Madame Red held her hand out which Sebastian took and shook gently.

"Its nice to meet you ." Sebastian says his voice deep and rich same as his slow smile.

"It is nice to meet you finally too Sebastian, this is my darling nephew Ciel Phantomhive, he is the head of the Funtom company." Angelina says with a hint of pride in her voice and Ciel stood up but froze.

He felt like his breath was stuck in his throat with a feeling like awe in a strange way. He looked at Sebastian Michaelis and it was like someone just punched him in the gut at that moment. Sebastian had longish hair that hung around his face perfectly, he had marble white skin and devilish good looks, his body was muscular but it was actually somewhat noticeable, it made Ciel feel slightly shocked. Sebastian had the most piercing red eyes he had ever seen, more piercing and bright than his Aunt's own red eyes, he felt trapped within those red eyes until he realized he needed to speak. He blinked rapidly, his blue eyes dark and his pupils seemed tiny and he stuck out his hand wordlessly as he stared at Sebastian with no shame and he could all but feel his Aunt squirming with displeasure at his silence but when Sebastian took his hand it was like sparks jumped from his hand to Ciel's and it made Ciel instantly want to thrust his hand away but he smiled politely letting go of his hand and both his and Sebastian's hands dropped down to their sides. He felt like his heart was skipping and altering in a strange way, he had never exactly felt this kind of feeling before. TO be completely honest with himself Sebastian Michaelis was most probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire stuck his hand out and when Sebastian reaised his hand, placing it in Ciel's it was like a tiny soft jolt raced between their hands and Ciel yanked his hand away rather quickly ashisblue eyes narrowed faintly once

"It is nice to meet you, Sebastian Michaelis."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." He replies his lips turning into a slight smirk that Ciel could just see him wearing any and all the time, that smirk was also intimidating in every way possible.

"Well Ciel don't be such a wallflower!" His aunt says and he jumps a bit his eyes widening slightly as his eyes met his aunts.

"I'm not-"

"Ciel, you danced a total of one time, I want to see you smiling and having a good time, is that such a bad thing?"

"No I guess not."

"Then go dance! Lizzy will be here soon however, she's been dying to see you again!"

"God, fine! I'll go dance and wait for Elizabeth to show up." He says before melting into the crowd of people and his aunt smiled softly when Sebastian interupted her thoughts.

"Who is Elizabeth?"

"Oh, Elizabeth is part of the Middleford family, their very high up in social status wise, just like the Phantomhive family is. But Ciel and Lizzy are cousins."

"They are?"

"Yes, they used to be quite close to one another. Its such a shame they aren't as close anymore."

"Why aren't they?"

"Some. . . unfortunate turn of events happened when Ciel was very young. He closed himself off from people for a very very long time, he became cold and very strong headed like his father, but when he grew cold he ended up kicking and cutting ties off to everyone he ever truly loved. When he changed he stopped smiling, he used to smile every day, he was a very happy boy when he was young. It's a bit saddening to me that he's so off in his own world, even through the year's he hasn't changed one bit."

"I see. Well Madame Red, I shall leave you with my father, I feel much like dancing if you'll excuse me."

"Oh of course! Go dance and have fun." She replies snapping out of her own mind set.

Sebastian nods gently and his father smiled at him as he turned walking away from them both and towards the crowd when his eyes met Ciel's all the way across the room. He was standing by the wall, few women only came up to ask to dance every once in a while, but not many. He stared intently at Ciel, his red eyes seemed to hold a slightly sinister look but it didn't bother anyone for they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between interest and sinister, but truly, straight down too it the Phantomhive man had truly caught his attention and had sparked his interest. He knew it was going to be a fun toying and playing with him, but he inteded down right to become Ciel's friend. There was something about that sad almost lonely look about him that made a part of his heart ache gently in response to the look. He smirked and contemplated just how everything will all fall into place but he just needed to figure out the perfect moment and the right time to make sure the pieces fell where they may if he ever wished to have the Phantomhive in his grasp. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel!" Sebastian yells as Ciel began walking towards the large stair case and he looked over his shoulder tiredly. Sebastian ran up to him but a smile curved over his face even as Ciel narrowed his eyes softly at him.

"What is it you want Sebastian? I feel tired and would like to go to bed now." Ciel replies his blue eyes sharp yet dark and his brow pulled together tightly.

"I was just wondering, would you mind showing me around the college tomorrow?"

"Why ask me that? I'm sure all those girls swooning over you this morning would very much like to be the ones to show you around instead of me."

"But both our parents work together, it's only common courteousy to get to know one another, don't you think?"

"Perhaps, fine I will show you around the college, if anything my parents taught me that a Phantomhive always keeps his word."

"I'm glad to know that. It'd be bad if you didn't keep your word Ciel, for I take such things very seriously."

"I see. Well I shall see you tomorrow then. I am going to bed, good night Sebastian."

"Good night Ciel."

Ciel turned his head back forward and walked up the stairs, feeling intensely aware of the fact that Sebastian was indeed staring at him. He continued walking up the stairs until he reached the top and turned right to his room feeling very grateful he was out of the view of Sebastian, but why did it feel to him that he was still being watched? So intensely too, like the eyes that were watching him were tracking his every movement and he felt very strange, it felt like they were ding something to him. His mind grew a bit hazy as he stood there before he shook his head hard and ran to his room, to go to sleep because he believed it was surely his mind playing tricks on him like it usually did when he was tired. He sighed once he got to his room and his mind traitorously flashed to Sebastian before he shook his head roughly, his hair flying around a bit, he changed out of his clothes, so he was soon standing in nothing but his boxers, turned his light off and he walked to his bed, the only light he recieved was the light from the moon shining in gently and it gave everything a soft glow.

He considered briefly whether he should shut the courtains or not but he decided to just leave them open. He stretched slightly before sitting down on the bed, pulling the white sheets back and climbed under them, loving the soft bed sheets and rested his head on the pillow and he stretched out his hand cupping his cheek as his eyes began to slide shut. He yawned loudly which caused his eyes to shut fully and he burrowed his face into the pillow, his heart thudded against his chest however. The image of Sebastian was teasing him and he had no idea why it should, if anything it was beginning to piss him off just a bit, he didn't care for that man and he didn't want too, he was just another arrogant, pushy and annoying know it all man that he didn't want to be involved with. His mind however wouldn't stop sending him flashes of Sebastian through his mind and it was getting on his nerves in the worst way, the man was attractive, he can admit that even if it made him lose a little dignity for that last thing he wanted was to admit something like that, but it was very much true and the thing that annoyed Ciel the most was that Sebastian knew he looked good and used it to his advantage. His mind finally slowed down enough and he very slowly but surely fell asleep into a deep sleep.

 _ **10:00 AM.**_

Ciel rolled over in his bed letting out a contented sigh, his lashes fluttered softly against the bright light of the sun and his eyes opened slightly as he squinted against the bright light. He shifted and rolled over again facing the other way so the sun was to his back. He yawned loudly, he lifted a hand to rub his eyes roughly and he blinked tiredly looking at the clock when his eyes widened. Ten o'clock?! He jumped out of bed quickly pulling on a faded green shirt and black jeans, pulled his socks on with his shoes grabbed his school bag and ran downstairs only to nearly crash right into his aunt who looked surprise to see Ciel up and awake so early. Before he could open his mouth to speak he looked over his aunts shoulder and saw clear as day, Mr. Michaelis and his son, Sebastian. His blood seemed to heat up and boil under his skin and through his veins as Sebastian looked at him but he just scowled not thinking of even being polite when his aunt shifted gently once as she her eyes flashed between Sebastian and Ciel continuously which was normal in a way for her even if Ciel was sending a dark look at Sebastian who just smirked.

Sebastian's red eyes seemed to hold nothing but humor in them as Ciel narrowed his eyes in such a way it made him want to laugh out loudly at the look, even if the man was twenty-one years old he looked just like a pissed of child and he wanted to laugh at the look. Ciel felt a deep irritation when Sebastian grinned at him and he felt like punching the man right in the face, he felt like an angry toddler but the fact that Sebastian possibly thought it was funny made him want to just fly right at the man and beat him to a bloody pulp, even if it'd ruin those devilish good looks of his. He huffed out a breath his nails tapping against the railing barely aware of the action as he glared at Sebastian over his aunts shoulder as if he did it every day and he constantly waited for Sebastian to look away in shame or somethinglike that but the man didn't, he just continued to stare straight into his eyes and Ciel felt as if Sebastian could see all the way in his eyes straight down to his soul and it sent a shiver right down his spine but he wasn't even about to look away, he was going to glare at the raven haired man all day if that's what it took for him to look away and the tapping of his nails against the railing seemed to get louder and louder as Ciel glared at Sebastian until his aunt covered his hand and his eyes snapped to her quickly then a deep anger filled him. Dammit! He wanted to scream in frustration, he had been the first too look away and he could feel the success and smugness all but rolling off of Sebatsian and he wanted nothing more then to punch the man and his hands tingled and twitched with the feeling of wanting to punch him.

"Ciel? Why are you up?" Angelina asks her head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean? I have school don't I?" Ciel says his voice sounding snappish however and his aunt blinked while Sebastian's smirk widened and his urge to punch that man straight in the face got stronger.

"No its teacher prep day, you can go back to bed." She says again as she looked at him and lifted a hand to his cheek. "Are you alright Ciel? You look kind of pale and sickly. Do you need medicine?"

"No I just need to lay down is all." He replies his eyes narrowing in on Sebastian again before he turned and walked up the stairs.

"Oh Ciel! By the way, I want you and Sebastian to spend some time together today, you know get to know one another."

"What?!" He screams making his aunt, and Sebastian's father, jump slightly but Sebastian only smirked.

"Ciel! Come on its not that much of a bother is it?" Angelina asks in a scolding tone.

"Yes! It is! Besides I have plans today!" He says and his aunts eyes widened gently.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! I'm. . .going out with Alois." Ciel says cringing in his mind at the words flowing from his mouth.

"Ciel I can tell when your lying you know that don't you? I want you and Sebastian to spend some time that's final." She says in a firm tone and Ciel groaned before turning running up the stairs, walking down the hall and went to his study slamming the door shut. It wasn't fair! He didn't want to sit around with Sebastian Michaelis all day! He huffed a couple breathes out angrily as he glared at his desk going through the papers when someone knocked on the door.

"What!" He barks glaring up at the door when Sebastian pulls it open and he glared horribly when the thought "If looks could kill. . ." Crossed Sebastian's mind.

"Come now Ciel is it that bad to hang out with me that you must act like a bratty ten year old?" Sebastian asks raising a black brow and Ciel glared his rage fueling him.

"It is! I hate men like you!" He snaps his blue eyes narrowed horribly and Sebastian blinked.

"Men like me?"

"Yes! Men like you who are handsome enough to think they can get out of anything! That they can just get their ways with a simple look and it drives me nuts!" Ciel yells his face flushing faintly.

"Oh come on! You must see it every morning you wake up! Your just as handsome and you get your way! These supposed "men" like me, is exactly what your like!" Sebastian snaps losing his calm facade.

"I am not! You nothing about me!" Ciel yells loudly glaring hatefully at Sebastian who glared back at him.

"Oh and what, are you so perfect!? Your not! Ciel Phantomhive, you are just a brat resting within a twenty-one year old body!" Sebastian yells back his red eyes flashing with anger and Ciel glared.

"I am not! Take that back!" Ciel screams loudly rising out of his chair his hands clenched as the urge to hurt the one insulting him built and built within him reaching its peak.

"No! Its the truth! Your just a child!" Sebastian yells his brows pulled together, a frown marring his perfect face and his eyes showed just how pissed off he was.

"It is not the truth! Your just a stupid, thick headed know it all man! You know nothing of me nor what I'm like! Now **TAKE IT BACK**!" Ciel screams again moving around his desk, his blue eyes dark with anger and his body trembled faintly as Sebastian glared back at him.

"No! I will not take it back! What I say is true I never lie and what I see is nothing more than a little angry brat!" He yells loudly,his anger bunching up inside of him.

Before he knew it Ciel had run across the room and punched him so hard in the face his nose began gushing blood. Ciel glared so hard at Sebastian he swore he could kill, Sebastian touched under his nose before he punched Ciel back right in his cheek. Ciel launched himself with an angry roar and began punching Sebastian whereever his hands went and Sebastian punched him back, his long leg bent and he kneed Ciel right in the stomach and Ciel felt the wind get knocked out of him. He punched Sebastian right in the stomach before he brought his leg up fast and kicked Sebastian right square between the legs and Sebastian dropped to his knees with a hoarse cry and his hands immediately went between his thighs as he fell over sideways, curlling in on his side and his legs bent tightly as his member throbbed painfully and he groaned in agony.

"That's why I hate you Sebastian Michaelis. I want you out of my sight!" Ciel snaps angrily as he glared down at Sebastian who glared back in his haze of pain.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive, y-you gave me your w-word the other day to s-show me around the damn c-college! Are you b-breaking your w-word as a Phantomhive m-man?" Sebastian gasps out stuttering through his pain as he looked up at Ciel who went suddenly still.

"I said the college not hanging out. I didn't break my word." Ciel says emotionlessly and he turned walking to his desk again.

"Why won't you give me some time to just h-hang out with you!? W-What did I ever do to you?!" Sebastian yells stuttering a couple times as he pushed himself up clutching at himself still between his thighs as he looked at Ciel.

"I told you I don't like men like you."

"Why not just hang out! No talking needed!"

"I don't know."

"Come on Ciel!"

"Stop it Sebastian!"

"Ciel!"

"I said stop it!"

"Ciel!"

"Stop it!"

"Ciel!" Sebastian screams his hands still in place and Ciel covered his ears tightly, it was annoying hearing the raven haired man scream his name but it also stirred something in him.

" **I SAID STOP**!" He roars slamming his hand on the desk and for once, Sebastian was at a loss for words, his red eyes widening as he looked up at Ciel.

"But Ciel-"

"Just shut up!" He snaps angrily glaring down at his desk, completely unable to look at Sebastian.

"Please. Please just spend one hour with me. I-If you hate it I won't bother you again so please hang out with me." Sebastain says his voice taking on a slight begging edge and he felt disgusted with himself. No Michaelis man should ever beg but he had to just this one time. Something about Ciel pulled and drew him in deeply.

"I-"

"Please!" He says widening his eyes for good measure and Ciel sighed out almost tiredly and collapsed into his chair rubbing his forehead.

"Fine. Stay if you wish, sit on that couch and please please don't interupt me in any way, I need to get my work down for my company and it has to be turned in today, just read one of those books." Ciel says tiredly his anger draining completely as Sebastian stumbled to his feet and walked over to the book case on the right side of the room and pulled a latin book out, hobbled to the couch in his study, and sat down smiling slightly at Ciel.

"Thank you Ciel."

"Whatever." Ciel mumbles picking up his pen resting it against his lips and read the document in silence, except for the soft sound of the pages whispering as they were turned.

He had to admit. . . sitting there, even in silence, he had to say it was kind of enjoyable to be there with Sebastian, there was something about the atmosphere, it made him want to relax or go over to Sebastian but he knew he couldn't. He hated Sebastian Michaelis, nothing was going to change that, peaceful atmosphere or not, he couldn't allow himself to be soft around the man, it'd only bring disaster and that was something Ciel could not afford. His eyes flicked towards Sebastian once before he dropped his eyes back to his papers losing his mind slowly to the world of statistics and numbers but that didn't stave of the tiny little thrill he felt when he he had looked at Sebastian. He felt like groaning but he wouldn't when Alois's words echoed in his ears. His eyes flicked over to Sebastian again, who was deep into the book, his hair hung in his face as he rested his chin in his hand, his eyes suspiciously serious and even as he read the words.

 _'I will not, ever I mean ever, allow myself to be soft around you Sebastian Michaelis, nothing will change this, that is a promise.'_ He thinks to himself before he looked right back down at his papers letting out a breath but little did he know the minute he looked down was the exact moment Sebastian's red eyes flicked up to Ciel, stared at him intensely then smirked to himself before reading the latin book once again.

 _'You are an interesting man Ciel Phantomhive. You'll be mine before you even know it.'_ Sebastian thinking to himself as he grins.


	3. Chapter 3

The setting sun cast a warm, golden glow around the room and Ciel stretched his arms in front of him stretching and sighed looking over at Sebastian. It seemed they had fallen asleep at almost the same time and he stood up stretching sighed out gently rubbing hands over his face to wake himself up and walked over to Sebastian to wake him up but he paused instead hesitating only slightly. He knew he couldn't let his guard down but. . . Sebastian looked so very peaceful and beautiful while he was asleep, his eyes were shut his lashes resting heavily on his cheeks, casting small tiny shadows against his cheeks, he was paler but not unnaturally so, his usual smirk was missing and his face was relaxed, his hair hung in his face and it was a dark shock against his white porcelain skin and his lips were parted a bit as he breathed gently and as he felt another stirring within him Ciel stood up immediately his eyes narrowed feeling annoyed and he turned opening the door silently and walked out his stomach snarling but he walked to his bedroom quickly his eyes blazing almost as he clenched his hands tight. He opened his bedroom and shut it behind him, grabbing an old stretch shirt and sweat pants, sighin soft before walking to his bathroom entering and turned the shower on, stepping in immediately as soon as he shed his clothes and he closed his eyes as the hot water beat against his skin gently and he couldn't stop the sigh from seeping from his mouth.

He loved the heat from the water, it always helped him calm down and destress, however if felt even better since earlier Sebastian had kneed him in the stomach and gotten a good couple punches in and the hot water was making it feel so much better thankfully. He just stood there, feeling tired like a zombie, and when h had enough he stepped out, got into his sweats and stretch shirt when Alois's words resounded around in his head and he let out a breath. He knew Alois was right, fate **WAS** going to hit him like a pile of bricks if he didn't let himself relax a bit but that was impossible for him too, to run a company is way harder than many people would think. He sighed which turned to a yawn as he collapsed onto his bed hugging a pillow to his chest tight as he actually curls up like he used too when he was thirteen. It was so strange, how he could admire Sebastian looks when he's asleep but feel irritated when the man was up and awake. He was just too cocky and sure of himself, even Ciel wasn't that way despite what Sebastian had said to him, he knew he wasn't at all like those type of men. He sighed when someone knocked softly on his door, he tensed up prepared to tell Sebastian to go away when his aunt walked in and she sat on the edge of the bed looking at him and she raised her hand stroking his cheek softly, he felt too tired still to really push her hand away when she began tracing a strange shape against his cheek gently and lightly making him wonder what exactly it was supposed to be.

"How did you get this bruise?" She asks in a calm tone, her brows pulling together tightly.

"I. . . Me and Sebastian got in a fight earlier." Ciel admits deciding not to lie and his aunt frowned disapprovingly.

"Ciel, you shouldn't be starting fights, especially with Sebastian. You could have gotten hurt much worse than this." She says her brows pulled SO tight together Ciel wondered if they'd ever smooth out and her eyes were troubled.

"I know he. . .just pissed me off is all."

"Ciel I know I ask some stupid things of you but. . . can you please just do this for me? Get along with Sebastian? Please, I know you possibly don't want too, but it's very important to me for you and him to get along. So please do that to me? At least try?" She asks her eyes meeting and capturing Ciel's who sighed loud and rolled over facing away from her.

". . .Fine. I'l try."

"Thank you Ciel! How about the first step to trying, is that you let him sleep in here with you instead of on the couch in the study."

"Fine." Ciel says dully when his aunt stood up walking to the door and he sighed out loudly. He didn't want Sebastian sleeping in his room, but he already agreed to give it a try and he doesn't go back on his word. Sebastian opened the door and Ciel kept his back to him. Sebastian hesitated which was strange for him but he closed the door softly.

"Ciel?"

"What."

"Where am I going to sleep?" He asks his voice loud in the softly lit room yet he spoke softly and Ciel realized that he was going to have to share his bed. He froze his eyes wide, he knew he should have brought that couch to HIS room to begin with! He sat up slowly, his hair ruffled and sticking up in random places as he looked at Sebastian who looked back at him.

"I. . .guess you'll have to share my bed with me." Ciel says slowly his eyes seemed dark before he pulled the bed sheets back and just climbed under the sheets, it was still so early only eight o'clock but he knew he could sleep heavily through the night.

"Ah well alright." Sebastian replies nodding and he unzipped his coat he had been wearing all day and shrugged out of it, kicked his shoes off and walked to Ciel's bed sitting down then laid down immediately pulling the blankets up resting his head on a pillow. Ciel blushed slightly for some reason at having Sebastian in his bed it was strange for him to be sharing a bed with anyone in general. He shut his eyes even as his blushed seemed to get a bit worse when Sebastian moved, he reached up, clocking the lamp off and settle the room int darkness. The room was silent and Ciel began to slip off right to sleep, it was so easy and peaceful to do that. He sighed out gently and quietly before sleep grabbed him and he was out cold.

 ** _Seven o'clock AM._**

Ciel's lashes fluttered softly and he rolled over curling up on his side slightly, his cheek rubbing against the soft almost silky pillow as he rubbed his eye lightly once with his hand. He yawned stretching out deciding to wake up and when his opened his sucked in a soft breath of surprise. Sebastian's face was just a few inches away from his own, he didn't move well he **COULDN'T** his muscles were frozen stiff as he stared into Sebastian's face. He was sleeping rather deeply, his black hair was spread out sightly, thick multiple strands laid in his face and his lips were parted as he breathed slowly and heavily, his lashes seemed so thick and long up close, he was extremely pale but still like he noticed before it wasn't unnaturally or an unheathly pale, more like it was nature just like he was naturally pale. He laid there stiff as a corpse until Sebastian's lashes fluttered to open possibly and he sat up quickly his face a light shade of pink, which he thought was stupid, but he couldn't help it.

When Sebastian stirred he stood up and walked to his dresser, picked up his hair brush and ran it through the knots and snarls in his hair wincing faintly at how it hurt a couple times and he picked out his clothes, a dark green body hugging t-shirt, black jeans, light blue boxers, and laid his shoes out. He stretched as Sebastian yawned then sat up on his arm and Ciel walked to the bathroom, feeling his eyes on him the entire time, and shut the door leaning against it. He had felt so. . . light headed and almost exhilirated when Sebastian was looking at him. He shook his head hard pushing the feelings away, making himself cold as a natural for him to do and he let out a breath of relief. He pulled his shirt on, changed his boxers pulled his jeans up and followed it with his shoes, he brushed his teeth quickly using some mouth wash and walked out only to freeze right in place, a breath sucking in a sharp breath and his eyes widened softly. There, standing right in the middle of the room almost, stood a pale, almost proud looking, shirtless Sebastian. Ciel was wordless but he quickly shifted his gaze away when Sebastian grinned, feeling a blush creeping up but he sucessfully fought it down and away.

"Where the hell is your shirt!?" Ciel snaps out grabbing his school day when he heard Sebastian chuckle.

"Its in my bag, I have to put my fresh one on." He replies and Ciel grinds his teeth hard together.

"Fine. I'm going down to let Madame Red we're going."

"Wait, why do you call your aunt Madame Red?" Sebastian asks clear and genuine confusion in his voice as he stared at Ciel's back.

"What else am I to call her? I call her Aunt Angelina, but that's just. . . strangely weird for me, I prefer to call her Madame Red sometimes is all." Ciel replies shrugging softly before walking out the bedroom door and down the hall leaving Sebastian alone. He looked genuinely surprised then grinned widely to himself, he could all but feel the bluenette's need to stare at him, it's the whole reason he had taken his shirt off the exact moment he came out of the room.

"Ahh~ Ciel Phantomhive, I'm going to make you mine, whether its weither its a friendship we'll share or something more, you're going to be mine even if you hate me." Sebastian says aloud chuckling to himself as he pulls on a black t-shirt grinning to himself. "Perhaps maybe even a seduction?" He says to himself before grinning wider, yes the sound of a seduction sounded almost to tempting not to indulge in with the Phantomhive man.

"Sebastian come on!" Ciel yells from down the hall not willing to go in that room again and Sebastian grinned widely and chuckled softly to himself again grabbing his bag that he had stuffed under his pillow and walked out into the hall trying to tone his grin down as he walked down the stairs where Ciel stood and he had to admit then that Ciel was quite the beautiful man.

"What are you staring at?" Ciel snaps again his tone harsh like a whip and Sebastian smiled.

"Nothing important." He replied and grinned when Ciel's eye brow twitched with irritation.

"Well then. Come on, lets get to the college already, even if its only about twenty minutes away I don't like the walk too much." Ciel says turning and walked down the stairs and Sebastian followed him.

"You should get used to walking Ciel, you never know, it could make you run into interesting people." Sebastain says which made Ciel snort.

"Yeah okay, last time I took a walk and met "interesting people" I became friends with Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus." Ciel says as they walked out the door and Sebastian raised a brow. Claude Faustus sounded like a familiar person and familiar name.

"Interesting." He replies as he stared at Ciel. He was a little taller than the blue haired man and it made him grin about it, they walked in silence and Sebastian decided to take a leap.

As a car drove by, he grabbed Ciel's hand and before Ciel could say a word, Sebastian slammed his lips down on Ciel's and his blue eyes widened as he froze under Sebastian's lips, still as a statue and he didn't even breath at all, the car turned the corner and it was almost like an anime, the wind blew and ruffled his hair as he stood still as can, he felt if he moved one inch he would shatter into a thousand pieces. He pulled back, his face a searing red color as a hand pressed to his lips tightly his eyes wide as can be as he stared into the smirking face of Sebastian. His anger built and before Sebastian could react, Ciel had swung a hand up and slapped him so hard across the face that his head actually snapped to the side and he glared at Sebastian his shock wearing off. He looked at Ciel, feeling kind of shocked and Ciel turned quickly and ran away, slamming his feet hard against the ground as he ran fast and he breath huffed out.

Sebastian called out his name and told him to come back but he wouldn't, he was too steamed, to angry, to shocked, to even think of going right back to that tall, raven headed infuriating smirking man as he ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to turn back at all, he felt like a shark he couldn't go backwars only forwards, if he went backwards he wouldn't make it for a single second. He reached the college and ran right in not looking back and he let out soft breathes his lungs constricting slightly until he reached his class taking large breathes and squeezed his eyes shut hoping it was just a dream but he knew it wasn't. Sebastian Michaelis just kissed him. Him! He growled soft once before walking into his class room shutting the door when the bell rang, leaving a very shocked, very confused looking Sebastian, one cheek held a large red hand print but he didn't care. He **WOULDN'T** let himself care.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short, I was rushing to get it done and because I start school today odds are I'll be trying to update regularly and much more often, but it'll be a touch hard too, but maybe not that hard, but anyways I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! ^^^**_

* * *

Ciel walked home alone, letting out a soft breath as he walked and clutched his school bag. For some reason all day long he felt nothing but a slight guilt that bubbled and sat inside of him all during the day and he let out a breath. He knew he shouldn't have slapped Sebastian in a way but he couldn't help it it was just a reaction. Sebastian was bringing out sides of him that he didn't know exist and he frowned gently, it was strange these sides of him were coming out for Sebastian and not for some strange girl, ut he had to keep himself strong and solid against any and all of Sebastian's advances to him. He sighed again as he approached his house and when he opened the door there stood Sebastian and he froze. Sebastian was sporting a mark on his right cheek and it was strange to see that face being marred by something such as a slap, it made his guilt double. He didn't speak and he looked down walking forward, right up the stairs and ran to his room where he slammed the door and he leaned against it pressing a hand to his forehead right under neath his hair.'

His lips throbbed faintly with the feel of Sebastian's against his own and it was so very different for him, he knew he couldn't let himself be soft around Sebastian. He let out a breath standing up right and he threw himself onto the bed burrowing his face into the bed sheets. He was a grown man! He didn't need to let this complicate things! He turned his head to the side and even though it was a brief moment, even if he had convinced himself he hated it, some part of him trembled when he recalled that kiss Sebastian gave him. He blinked before shaking his head when Sebastian knocked on the door. Sebastian stood there in the hall, feeling somewhat victorious for giving Ciel that kiss and he grinned to himself when Ciel refused to open the door and when it did Sebastian was shoved back hard enough he stumbled and felt his back pressing against the wall and his red eyes widened to see a very infuriated and almost grumpy looking Ciel, before he could say one word, Ciel stepped out into the hall, walked around Sebastian and walked down the hall to his study and slammed the door and Sebastian merely chuckled out softly.

Ciel was being so cute being all huffy and angry with him, he couldn't help but think that Ciel reminded him of a disgruntled kitten, he grinned slightly as he stood there, running a hand through his black hair and he rested his head back against the wall looking in the direction of Ciel's study. He grinned widely and fully, loving that he could make the bluenette feel so disgruntled, he walked to the study and then, for some god forsaken reason he hesitated, he didn't know why he hesitated, he never did. He let out a breath then began to walk forward knocking on the study's door gently, before he could even say one word, Ciel ripped the door open, he had a coat on and Sebastian immediately opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Ciel grabbed his shirt tight in his hands, walked forward until Sebastian was pressing against the wall and his blue eyes almost seemed to burn into his own and he leaned up pressing his lips to Sebastian's and the raven haired man stood frozen, his red eyes widening with shock and Ciel pulled away, the kiss cut to short and Ciel ran off once again and Sebastian pressed a hand to his mouth lightly. Then he grinned.

' _It must be working, in the few days I've known him, I must be wearing him down by now._ 'Sebastian thought to himself as his grin grew and widened until he looked like the grinning Cheshire Cat but he couldn't help it. ' _This little seduction will reach its crescendo before you even know it Ciel Phantomhive, and when it does, you will never know there was a world like this waiting for you._ ' He smirked as he walked back to Ciel's room picking his coat and bag up walking downstairs when Ciel's aunt came rushing out then lit up when she saw Sebastian.

"Sebastian! I'm very relieved to see you!" She says in a happy tone and he tilted his head.

"And why is that?"

"Well for one its less time I'd have to spend looking for you since your right here."

"Ah."

"Well there's also something else I want to talk to you about."

"And that is?"

"I want you to stay here for a little while."

"What?!"

"Yes, you see, Ciel will have to learn to get used to you, since your father and you are moving into the street over from us practically, I figured Ciel must start getting used to men and people his own age instead of him being a recluse."

"I-I see. But why have me stay here when I live just the street over."

"Because its very convinient for you to just be here within the household instead of a street over instead. Plus we have a guest room prepared for you, you can get to know Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin, their people Ciel speaks rather fondly about strange as that is."

"He does?"

"Yes, he met Finny,Mey-Rin and Bard when he was only about thirteen years old, something in him made all three of them join our little family with Tanaka, it made things easier for Ciel in some ways or another being with people he trusts."

"I see. Has Ciel always been this way?"

"Oh Heaven's no! He used to be such a happy child, he would smile bright for every one and everything, he loved his family very dearly."

"Really he did?" Sebastian asks the surprise in his tone was hard to keep hidden and Madame Red grinned gently.

"I see its a bit hard for you to comprehend that but it is true, once before Ciel could smile so beautifully, I only wish to see that smile again, I wish I could."

"Maybe, I could get him too just for your sake." Sebastian says looking at the red head but she just shook her head gently her own soft smile curving over her red lips.

"No its quite alright Sebastian. Besides when Ciel smiles,I want it to be because he's truly and genuinely happy, no offense, but not because you had him smile. Its strange I know." She replies and Sebastian saw a deep, aching sadness flash in her eyes once before she seemed to remember something. "Sebastian this is strange of me to ask but would you like to see a picture of Ciel's parents?"

"Its not strange at all, but I would like to." He says showing her a soft smile.

"Then come with me." She says smiling turning and walked forward and he followed. It took not long before they came to a door and she opened it, he guessed it was just her office when she picked a framed photograph up off the desk and gave it to him smiling gently. In the picture stood a tall man with deep brown eyes, deep dark blue hair to the point it could be mistaken as black, he had a small mole under his right eye. (( _ **A/N: My rights and lefts are completely different for some people so just bare with me for that kinda thing.**_ )) Beside him stood a slightly short yet tallish woman, she had long flowing blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that trailed over her left shoulder, she had big deep blue eyes and a soft smile, in her arms however, was a small, wide eyes and brightly smiling little boy. He felt shocked when he realized it was Ciel.

"That was the last photo they had together, that is Ciel's father and mother Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. They were such a happy family, Ciel adored and loved his parents more than anyone in the world and they loved him so dearly, it was so amazing to just stand in their presence, to feel that kind of love."

"Really?" Sebastian says looking up from the picture to look at Angelina who nodded softly.

"Yes really, I used to be with them any time I could when I wasn't working. Ciel was so happy back then and it was amazing that he was, but life is cruel and it snatched his happiness away when he was young."

"What happened."

"Well. . . I think that's something for Ciel to tell you, not me, its not my place to speak of it. Only him. You'll just have to get him to tell you about it, but be subtle about it don't let him know you came with me and saw this, he doesn't like other's really knowing of his parents and him all to much strange as that is for him, he's so grown up, I know he seems bratty but he's much much wiser and so much more smarter than many people his age, he was forced to mature rather fast, it's sad, he stopped being a child for so many years."

"I see.I should go wait for Ciel to come back so I can get him to speak to me about it."

"Alright, I enjoyed this kind of talk with you Sebastian, maybe we should talk much more often."

"Perhaps we should." Sebastian replies a small smile curving over his lips.

"Well I should go, your father is probably waiting for me at the office." She says picking up her small bag and began walking out with Sebastian on her heels almost and when she got to the door she turned her head looking over her shoulder at him. "Oh and please don't beat each other senseless again, I don't want to come home to a wrecked house and two injured men, its not a pleasant way to come home if you know what I mean." She says and he chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Alright, I won't let a fight break out, enjoy your day Angelina."

"You too Sebastian." She replies smiling and walked out the door clicking shut softly and he let out a breath.

' _It seems like he's much more complicated. I wish to know more of his past, it shouldn't be too hard to get it out of him should it? No I don't think so. Now all I have to do is wait for him to come back ,its not like he can ignore me forever._ ' He thought to himself chuckling out softly and began walking to the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again I'm sorry this chapter is short! Dx I really am! But please enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

Ciel shivered in his coat, his face faintly flushed from the cold wind blowing around, if any doubt of winter coming slow was stupid now, he tilted his head back looking up at the sky, staring at the dark gray clouds. He blinked in surprise when a large, wet snowflake plopped right onto his forehead and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face slightly. Though he wasn't exactly one for winter seasons, he knew it was invitable for when his aunt and cousin would be planning his birthday party and such even if he'll be twenty-two. He sighed his breath puffing out, it was strangely cold even for November, it was only the twenty-sixth of November but even so it was unusually cold out now. He watched as more snow flakes fluttered down and he blinked rapidly as he turned walking back home, zipping his coat all the way up and pulled his hood up.

He looked down as he walked and he saw three men out of the corner of his eye and his eye brow seemed to twitch on its of the men had very long, maybe to long, bright vibrant red hair and green eyes, sharp teeth and he was dressed all in red with matching red glasses and he prayed to God he didn't recognize him. It was Grell Sutcliff. Next to him was a man with short black hair, glasses, a book in one hand and was dressed in a black suit and he also had green eyes, he looked more serious and calmer than Grell but there was another man with them, he had short orange and black hair, he dressed somewhat formally but not so much so as the dark haired man or as loosely as Grell but he, again, had the same exact green eyes as Grell and the other man. Then, before he could look away, Grell caught his eye and the red haired man perked up too much and he felt like running but Grell was already running over to Ciel and he cringed faintly.

"Hey! Where's Madame Red?" He asks narrowing his eyes faintly at Ciel and Ciel narroed his eyes back at Grell.

"At work. Who are they?"

"This is William T. Spears and this is Ronald Knox." Grell says smiling, flashing off his sharp shark like teeth.

"Well nice to meet you and . I'll be on my way now." Ciel says turning to walk away when Grell grabbed his arm and spun him around, facing him fully.

"Wait just a second. Who is that tall, dark haired sexy man that is at your house?" He asks andn surprisingly, Ciel felt a wave of protective anger and his eyes narrowed slightly just as his eye brow twitched with irritation.

"He is none of your business, he's the son of the boss at my aunts work place." Ciel says stiffly as his eyes narrowed further when Grell smirked widely.

"You seem strangely. . . shall I say possesive of him. If you don't care why don't you introduce me to him." Grell purrs out and Ciel felt his hands clench tight into fists. Why? Why did he suddenly care about Grell meeting Sebastian?  
"I don't want you in my house right now, that's why." Ciel ground out between his clenched teeth as he glared at Grell who just smirked even more.

"Fine~ I'll ask Madame Red if I can come over later so I can see this sexy man for myself~." Grell says teasingly and Ciel felt like his teeth were clenched so tight together it felt like they would shatter.

"Fine." He growled spinning as Grell laughed out loud and he all but stomped to his house, his face flushed from his anger and from the cold air. He let out a large breath which puffed out and before he could even touch the door it flung open and to large arms encircled him and pulled him to a large, yet strong warm chest and his cheeks heated slowly as he felt the slow beating of Sebastian's heart against his chest, he didn't know how he knew it was Sebastian but he knew it was Sebastian and a new emotion bubbled up in was an emotion he had never truly felt before but. . . being in Sebastian's arms sparked something within his cold heart, something so warm, so breath taking he gasped out his eyes widened as he felt a low tremble start from the top of his head all the way down his body. What kind of feeling was this?!

"S-Sebastian! What the hell are you doing!?" Ciel snaps his face growing and heating to a dark red.

"I'm hugging you. You were gone for a long time Ciel and I. . missed you." Sebastain says softly, the words just slipping out on their own almost and it made Ciel blush furiously and it was much to strange for him at that moment.

"I doubt that. Can you let me go?"

"I don't think I should, if I let you go how do I know you won't run away from me again?" Ciel could hear that all too familiar smirk in the man's voice and his eyes narrowed faintly.

"I won't run. I want to go upstairs, take a hot shower and go to the study, sit by the fire place and read. I'm not going back outside." Ciel says stiffly even as his face burned and when Sebastian moved back he felt a strong yearning to step right back into his solid, capable arms. His arms, his body heat, it was all the realest thing he had felt in a very long time but he pushed the feeling down quickly.

"I see. May I accompany you?"

"I guess." Ciel mumbles as he steps around Sebastian and ran up the stairs to the bathroom shutting and locking it quickly.

He let out a breath starting the shower and he peeled his clothes off and stepped under the burning hot water, he gasped but as he got used to the heat he sighed in relief as the warmth seeped all the way down to his bones and he made sure to soak his hair. He washed himself quickly and he ran to his room, the dark blue towel he had chosen was wrapped tightly around his hips and he pulled on a pair of blak sweats and a matching black long sleeve shirt and walked down to the study, letting out a breath. He walked in seeing Sebastian sitting by the fire place, the flames casting soft shadows over his face and it made him look even more devilishly handsome. Ciel fought a blush and walked over to his desk and grabbed the book and sat right down near the fire, just across from Sebastian, he looked down at the pages in his book and began reading and soon found himself losing track of time and he didn't know what time it was, only when his vision blurred and doubled softly with how tired he was at that moment.

It was strange how tired he was getting lately. He sat up right a yawn slipping past his lips as he stretched and he was aware of Sebastian's eyes on him but he didn't want to answer the man but when he stood up so did Sebastian, he raised a brow faintly looking at Sebastian and when he smiled it sent a small skip to Ciel's heart and he felt that if he had been alone his hand would have flown to his chest with the strange skip. He left the study with Sebastian on his heels and he had to push down a spark of irritation as he walked and when he entered his room he walked straight to his bed and slid under the covers, Sebastian followed him only he took his shirt off and Ciel felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the shirtless man. He was wonderfully muscled and toned, it was so. . . sexy, he swallowed hard and rolled over quickly when his eyes kept going lower and lower to his belly button and he felt his heart thudding against his chest, it was so damn wrong! He let out a breath trying to calm himself down, he didn't know why it was suddenly now he was noticing things about Sebastian nor why these new feelings were popping up out of nowhere but they were strong and overpowering to him.

He slowly let his eyes shut, feeling close to sleep no matter what time it was. He slipped off to sleep and Sebastian rolled over facing Ciel's back and a grin split over his face. He knew what the man was feeling, it was the beginning of his lustful or desireful feelings, he'd known it when he felt his eyes lingered far to long on him but. . if he was perfectly honest with himself, surprising as it was, the longer and lower Ciel looked at him, the hotter and hotter his blood seemed to get in his veins and right when he was almost sure Ciel would look down at that one place between his thighs the man had looked away but it didn't help the fact Sebastian felt so hot it was a fever pitch of heat and as he stared at Ciel's back he honestly wished right then that they could do something else. He looked at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon, he understood that Ciel would get tireder in the winter but to take a nap at two was a bit strange to him but not too strange. If it meant being in bed with Ciel then hell yes he was more than eager to get into bed bluenette, he could lay there all day and stare at Ciel's sleeping face if he ever decided to sleep facing his way and he sighed out softly closing his own eyes. He wanted to seduce Ciel still but. . . something was. . . .changing inside of him.

He had felt very possessive when he looked down the street to see the three men surrounded by Ciel and he'd felt the urge to run out there and rip the bluenette away from at that very moment but he calmed himself enough but was still shocked when Ciel came to the front door and he'd felt his heart surge in his chest as he rushed to the door, when he pulled Ciel into his arms it was like his heart couldn't be fast enough and it was like the world had slid into place strange as it was and he felt at peace, like he was home standing there with his arms around Ciel, holding his firm, warm body against his own. He felt that it was a good change yet he did fear it all the same, it was a strange, startling, scary, yet brighy delighful new change that was taking place in him, his views on Ciel were changing, his plan to seduce Ciel seemed the same but it was slowly changing too.

' _What is it that you are doing to me Ciel Phantomhive? What's so special about you that's causing this? You are a rare man, you're changing and I am changing emotionally. I wonder where this will lead between the two of us._ ' Sebastian thought to himself as he slid an arm around Ciel, pulled him close and nuzzled the back of Ciel's neck gently as his eyes slid shut as he clenched Ciel to him tightly and let out a breath, watching the skin tremble and he kissed the spot. Ciel Phantomhive was a worthy, strong man that much was clear to Sebastian, but just what is going to happen now. He smiled as sleep grabbed him from behind and he sank into a deep dark sleep that was dreamless.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ciel woke up he did it very slowly but surely however. He soon grew aware of a few things, one he wasn't facing the window anymore he didn't need to open his eyes to know that and the second thing he realized was that there was an arm, wrapped securely and tightly around his waist and when he opened his eyes the blush that seared his face made him think he would wake Sebastian up from how hot his face had felt right at that moment. He looked directly into Sebastian's face, he felt a rush of panic, which was accompanied with surprise at how panicked he was and he wiggled out from under his arm.

He felt his heart thud against his chest with the feeling of a lonliness without his arm there, almost as though it was made to fit against him. He stood up walking across the room looking at Sebastian feeling hesitant about leaving but he walked out of the room, leaving the door open and when he walked down to his study he shut the door and rested against the door, his heart ached and trembled almost, it was too much, he didn't understand this feeling now.

He was cold, he was to be alone yet how can one person begin changing that? He let out a breath trying to make the blush disappear and when it didn't he felt a soft tremble start in his hands then slowly all over his body as he raked his hands through his dark blue hair and he took rapid deep breaths in. He needed to calm down but he felt so scared suddenly he was unable to calm down and he rubbed his hands against his face hard, hoping he could calm down possibly with his paper work and walked over to his desk. He felt bad for not going to school for a couple days but he could make all the work up rather than concerning about his damn feelings.

Ciel let out another breath as he set to work as the snow came down slowly out side layering up outside slowly and as he rested a hand against his forehead as he focused all his thoughts onto his work feeling grateful for the perfect distraction. When Sebastian woke up he panicked faintly when Ciel wasn't there and he sat up quickly, his black hair was messy and when his feet touched the floor he took off out the door to the study when Angelina and his father turned the corner and he stumbled to a stop as he met his father's dark eyes and he felt a tendril of dread wrap around him and he let out a breath as his father walked up to him and he placed hishands on his son's shoulders as Sebastian's eyes flickered to the study door briefly once.

"Son I know you won't like hearing this but. . I need you to do something for this job." He begins and Sebastain felt that dread double.

"And what would it be?" He asks slightly hesitant as his father let out a weary almost sad sigh.

"Sebastian I need you to go to California."

"C-California?!" He shouts the surprise blanketing his features.

"Yes. I know its a long way from here but I need you to do this for me son, I promised your mother this would be our perminent home but she knows what I need you to do for me, can you please do this for me?"

"I. . . I. . . "

"Please Sebastian, this is the only thing I will ever ask of you." His father says again shaking his shoulders softly. Sebastian didn't know if it was his own choice or that his father was all but begging him but even as everything inside him screeched out not to do it he very subtly, very gently, nodded his answer and his father patted his shoulder. "Thank you. I think it's best you go home and start packing, its short notice but your flight out is today."

"It is?" Sebastian asks his eyes once again flickering to the study door before he began walking down the hall with his father.

"Yes in about two hours is when it will be leaving."

"Ah I see." Sebastian replies nodding once as they went down the giant staircase and Angelina stayed behind as they walked right out the front door and she turned to the study door letting out a soft breath and knocked on it gently.

"Go away Sebastian!" Ciel immediately barks out behind the door and his aunt pushed it open and he blinked in surprise. "Oh its you."

"Yes. . . Ciel I have to tell you something rather important."

"What is that?"

"Sebastian is leaving."

"Oh well its about time his parents want him home already-"

"No Ciel, Sebastian is leaving the country, he's going to California."

"California?!"

"Yes, his father needs help with the office out there and he can't do it so Sebastian is going in his place."

"But I won't be able to see him again will I?"

"No possibly not for some time."

"But. . .Can't Sebastian just say no?"

"He could but he wants to help his father with this and he knows that he might night be seeing you again for a while. Ciel do you. . .care for Sebastian?"

"I. . . Well I guess he has rubbed off on me a bit with the time he's been here."

"Do you think you could care about him?"

"I guess I could if I was around him long enough."

"Then Ciel why don't you want to tell him that you care about him?"

"Because he'll get all smirky and smug!"

"Ciel!"

"Its true Aunt!" Ciel cries his blue eyes seemed to hold a completely other look however it looked like he was about to cry.

"Ciel, I understand you don't want to let anyone, let alone me, into your heart but is it possible that you have a growing soft spot for that man? Even a tiny one?"

"I don't know possibly, I-I can't tell I really can't."

"Think about it Ciel, for now just finish your work and you can do as you please for the rest of the day." Angelina says as she turns to leave the room opening the door when Ciel's small noise made her look over her shoulder quickly.

"D-Do you know when I'd be able to see him again possibly?" Ciel asks, his voice was soft and his face was filled with a vulnerability that was shadowed within his eyes and Angelina felt her heart clench tightly.

"Maybe a year." She replies and turned walking out.

Ciel sat back in his chair, a devastated look painted over his looks and he jumped up quickly, ran to the door swiping his coat off the hook, pulled his shoes on and turned running down the hall and stairs, ran to the front door and ran right outside. He had no idea why he was running to Sebastian but he just knew he had to hear and see Sebastian, once more, one time he'll let his guard down, he ran fast enough he made little wheezing noises, he felt his face flushing as he ran, the snow curnching under his feet. He kept running though and he turned on Sebastian's street panting hard his chest rising and falling rapidly and he mentally cursed his asthma and began running down the street as fast as his legs could run and he felt his heart was about to explode. Just as he got a little ways from the house when Sebastan walked out side, a suitcase in one hand and a brief case in the other as he sighs letting out a breath then turned his head once he noticed Ciel standing there. He walked down and put his bags on the ground and before either one of them even saw it coming Ciel had run forward so fast he was a blur and threw himself into Sebastian's arms and hugged him tightly.

Sebastian was at a lost for words as he hugged Ciel back just as tight pushing his face into his deep dark blue hair. His heart seemed to squeeze as he breathed in Ciel's soft, vanilla tinted scent and he opened his eyes just a bt looking up at the sky. He didn't want to do this. He truly didn't want to leave he really didn't but his father barely asked anything of him and he knew he had to do just this one thing for his father, it was hard but he needed to do let out a breath and kept inhaling Ciel's scent which was different for him to do, he barely ever acted or felt this way with anyone. Ciel had taken large breathes to catch his breath and mostly to capture and remember Sebastian's scent, it was dark and musky, the perfect balance of both, he actually. . . liked it. He didn't want to pull away but he needed to to let Sebastian go.

When he did let go and pull away it was hard and instead of trading words Ciel turned and ran away as fast as he could. He couldn't look Sebastian in the face again, he felt like he'd cry, he just kept running as his breath puffed out leaving Sebastian all alone as his taxi pulled up, though it was early for him to leave he all but felt Sebastian hesitate before getting into the damn taxi. Ciel kept running with his head bowed as his lungs screamed for air and he wheezed faintly as he ran but he kept going and going until his house came into view.

He rested his hands on his knees as he gulped in breathes of air and he walked to his house slowly, when he entered he didn't speak to his aunt at all just went upstairs, past his study and right to his bedroom. He didn't understand why he felt so. . . so upset that the man was leaving, he had fought, hated and yelled at the man so why was he so damn upset? He laid on his bed feeling so lost and confused about his feelings to the point he exhausted himself and he hadn't even awake for that long yet but he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and he fell asleep slowly, his lashes resting heavily against his cheek and just as he fell asleep, a surprising and shocking, lone tear dripped down his cheek as he sank into a dark sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I'm glad everyone is liking this story so far! ^^ That actually makes me very happy :).By the way the wiki says Ciel, in the anime,is thirteen and Elizabeth was thirteen or fourteen so just imagine her either the same age or a year older than Ciel :P. Well I'm going to do a bit of a time hop just to Ciel's birthday and there might be just another little time hop later on though but enjoy! ^^^**_

* * *

"Happy birthday Ciel!" Lizzy says a smile illuminating her face and Ciel flickered his eyes away from the decorations to Lizzy. So much had changed between them over the years, she wasn't the same perky girl she used to be, she spoke in softer tones, was more confident and strong willed, however her skin was soft like the whitest silk, she no longer wore her hair in pig tails, instead she let her hair down her curls bouncing and resting around her in a long golden curtain of hair and her green eyes seemed darker though she was still quick to smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth." He forces out looking around again at the decorations she had set up.

"You should just call me Lizzy." She sighs out shakking her head which made the curls bounce softly and subtly.

"Oh come on, I like your full name, its a good name." Ciel says meeting her emerald eyes as she smiled brightly. Then his eyes flashed over to her husband, he was Jeremy Xavier, he had shoulder length dark brown hair and soft gentle hazel eyes and he was tall, broad shouldered and very kind and the one thing that was obvious was he loved Lizzy very dearly.

"Hello Jeremy, its nice to see you again." Ciel says holding his hand out and Jeremy smiled reaching out taking his hand with his own shaking it once.

"Yes, Ciel the last time I saw was at the wedding, its been so long." He replies and Lizzy smiled up at him, completely smitten in his presence as her arms wrapped around his and he smiled widely at her. "Did Lizzy tell you the news?" He asks without thinking and Lizzy gasped her eyes widening delicately and then he realized his mistake.

"What news?" Ciel asks raising a dark brow as his eyes flashed from Jeremy to Lizzy over and over.

"Ciel I wanted to wait but I guess nows as good a time as any. I'm pregnant." She says rather softly and Ciel felt his blood freeze in his veins as he stared at the two of them.

"B-But you just got married last year! Why a baby now?" He asks stuttering a bit with his shock as his eyes widen looking at her directly, his blue eyes clashing with her emerald green ones and she sighed.

"It wasn't exactly. . . 're the first person we've even told, I haven't told Auntie yet and I'm a bit scared too." She says soft again as she looked down and Ciel sighed out softly. Well it was one hell of a surprise for his twenty-second birthday.

"I understand Lizzy. I won't tell anyone, just. . . tell me you'll tell our aunt soon enough?" He asks his brow furrowed deeply.

"Oh yes I plan to!" Lizzy says nodding and she suddenly stepped away from Jeremy and threw her arms around Ciel hugging him tight. He blinked surprised by the hug and he very hesitantly hugged her back. "Happy Birthday Ciel." She whispers in his ear repeating it again from what she had said earlier and he smiles softly.

"Thank you Lizzy for doing this." He whispers back and she steps back slowly.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay long Ciel, I am really really really sad I can't stay. Promise for the rest of the day you'll be happy? I'll be back again I promise!" She says her brow furrowed a shadow crossing her face and he just forced his normal crooked smile.

"Go on Lizzy, I'll be alright." He says turning to the stairs and began walking up them. He felt her hesitance before she and Jeremy walked outside the door clicking shut and he clenched the railing tight.

Even if he was fine with her leaving. . . it just felt like ever since Sebastian left, that everyone was leaving him but he needed to get rid of the feeling. He sighed walking to his study, shut the door and leaned against it. Sebastian hadn't been gone long and things had gone to normal but somehow, for some reason, deep down Ciel didn't feel normal anymore. It was like the raven haired man had left some kind of impression on him, he had prided himself for being cold but then just as he felt himself getting less angry, more defensive, felt himself getting used to Sebastian occupying the other side of his bed, it was like a small part of his heart began to dethaw and it made him reluctant to admit that out loud. He walked to his desk sitting down but he didn't bother looking at the papers and he turned looking out the window and watched the snow drift down slowly, he wanted to sleep already and he had only gotten up around four hours ago, he sighed again when he noticed a figure walking up to the front door.

He frowned a bit furrowing his bow deeply and stood up walking to the door, he threw it open and ran down the hall as fast as his feet could carry him and just as turned to the stairs he heard his aunts heels clicking softly against the floor as she opened the door when she gasped out loudly. Ciel immediately pounded down the stairs hard and he felt like his heart was shifting and lifting the closer to the door he got. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he froze when his eyes met those all to familiar ones and he felt his heart screech to a stop almost with his shock and he sucked in a breath through his nose as his eyes widened, the shock swirling and doubling inside of him.

His eyes stared deeply into those deep, fierce and bright red eyes, they took in his white palid skin, his shock of black hair and that voluptuos mouth that turned into his signature grin and Ciel felt some part of his heart jump at the sight of it. Sebastian couldn't believe it, but. . . Sebastian couldn't be here, he couldn't get all the way to California to there in such a short time. . unless he was there at his home all this time just waiting for the right time to come over. He felt like he couldn't breath at that moment, his lungs screamed for air and he just stared straight at Sebastian drinking in the sight of him.

Sebastian stood still as he looked right back at Ciel, feeling mesmerized by those deep intelligent blue eyes, that soft creamy looking skin, his deep blue hair, it was almost at the same time but the thought that ran across both of their minds at almost the same time was that their memory didnot do enough justice for either one of them when they recalled what the other one had looked like. Ciel took in a deep breath as he stayed glued by the stairs and his aunt seemed to have left but he didn't truly notice it at that time as he and Sebastian just stood there and stared at one another, almost as if in a trance. Ciel took another deep breath and took a small step in Sebastian's direction.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispers his eyes wide and his face holding and betraying his shock. "Sebastian your not supposed to be here."

"Well I wasn't supposed to be back until the summer of next year but. . . I was allowed to come home this month for Christmas I just got here earlier than expected." Sebastian replies his lips curving half way up but not fully, his eyes never straying from Ciel not once.

"I-I see." Ciel says again looking around, feeling strangely nervous being face to face with Sebastian again.

"Well I'd like to say something to you Ciel."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"well. . . ?"

"Happy Twenty-Second birthday to you."

"Wow way to go to make me feel older than I really plan to."

"Well you are getting older!" Sebastian jokes and they both laugh and it felt like some sort of ice barrier broke and melted between them.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I have a. . . question for you strange as it'll sound."

"Sure ask me anything Ciel."

"Well I mean. . . Do you care about me? Like friendship wise?"

"Of course I do Ciel, since I'll be here for the month maybe. . we could hang out except without the fighting and screaming at each other part?"

"Sure, I guess that'd be better than how it was before." Ciel says rubbing the back of his head with nervousness as he looked to the wall finally tearing his eyes off of Sebastian.

"It would. I'd love to be able to just spend some time together. Is now okay with you?" Sebastian asks raising a dark brow as he looked at Ciel.

"I guess so. Just so long as you get me home before five o'clock tonight." Ciel says chuckling gently as he walked over lifting his black coat up off of the hook and pulled his boots on and Sebastian grinned.

"Oh I will, we're only going out for coffee and some birthday donuts before you get any cake tonight." Sebastian says in a joking tone grinning widely at Ciel who seemed unwilling to at first before his lips tugged up into a smile.

"Donuts and coffee sound interesting to me. Lets hurry and go before my aunt finds us and makes me do some god awful thing." Ciel says walking to the door and Sebastain chuckled again as he followed Ciel out of the door. The snow crunched under their boots as they walked, Ciel took in large breathes of the cold, crisp and sharp winter air. He saw the black Mercedes and he raised a brow looking at Sebastian again who smiled.

"Its my car, would you rather we walk to Dunkin Donuts?" Sebastian asks raising his brow slightly.

"No I'd hate to walk there, its much to cold for that." Ciel replies and gets into the car, sliding in naturally when Sebastian followed him and started the car.

Ciel couldn't stop the sharp, aching burst of happiness that seemed to echo through his chest at that moment as he inhaled Sebastian's dark and husky scent over and over as they drove to Dunkin Donuts. For once he felt extremely happy just being within Sebastian's presence seemed to fill him wtih so much damn joy it was also knew crazy. He knew, deep down, he was going to spend as much time in Sebastian's presence but he also knew. . very deep within himself that the cold barrier he built up around himself, that cold heart he possessed. . it was melting slowly but surely the longer he stayed around Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am so sorry I haven't updated lately! School is just so damn tiring its taken me much longer to get this chapter done and for that I am sorry! I feel like I should have updated before school started but I didn't sadly, but here it is! A new chapter I hope everyone enjoys this! ^^ _**

* * *

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee enjoying the burning hot path it sent down through his chest and to his stomach it warmed him from the inside out it felt and he loved that feeling. He looked at Ciel who was sipping his coffee slowly and savoring each sip and it made Sebastian smile behind his cup as he took another sip and loved the sweetness of the coffee as he closed his eyes once, a curling blissful feeling rose up in him as the hot liquid settled within him. Ciel took a sip of his own coffee which was close to black, had only a little sugar in it but he had poured a generous amount of milk into it.

Despite how much he craved sweets he could never to drink coffee that sweet. He looked around but his eyes always landed on Sebastian once again and it would make him scold hiself silently causing him to look away from the raven haired man. They bared spoke as they drank their coffee and Ciel felt slightly awkward, like a thousand words were bubbling up inside of him when Sebastian suddenly lifted his hands to his and placed it right on top of his and the table felt so blissfully good against his hot palm and his eyes flashed up to see a soft, true genuine smile painted over Sebastian's lips.

"Ciel I want you." Sebastian says as he holds Ciel's hand tight in his own as he smiled.

"W-What?" Ciel says blinking rapidly feeling like he was surely kidding as a faint blush crawled up and pooled in his cheeks.

"I want you. Ciel Phantomhive I want you very badly, I don't even know that much of you but that's for you to tell me, but I want you very desperately."

"Why do you want me? You could probably find a much better person other than me."

"No, your the only person I can even think of anymore, your the one thing I want right now."

"I don't believe you."

"What do I need to do for you to believe me Ciel?"

"Sebastian I don't know, I just don't believe that you want me in "that" way or in any other way, its too hard to wrap my mind around it."

"I told you I don't lie and I will not lie when I say I want you. Won't you give me a chance at least?"

"I don't know. . . "

"We can start off as friends or that strange zone where people seem to be friends or relationshipy that in between zone." Ciel laughed loduly at Sebastian's words, not in the cruel way of his, no,this was the most genuine, warm and sweet laugh of his, that came straight from his soul.

"Of course I forgot that was even a zone!" Ciel says laughing in between his words while Sebastian smiled watching Ciel's face change as he laughed, it was a sweet, soft sort of change, it made his face light up and become softer, more friendlier.

"Well how about it Ciel? Would you like to do that?" Sebastian asks tilting his head and Ciel's laughter seemed to die away slowly as he looked at Sebastan, his blue eyes were clouded to the point they reminded Sebastian of thunder clouds and he furrowed his brow faintly.

"Well. . . I. . well maybe it'd be fine I guess, I mean we'd learn more about each other right?" Ciel says slowly his brow pulled tightly together as his hand moved up, holding his chin gently in what others would describe as his "in deep thought" look at that moment and it made a smile twitch at the corner of Sebastian's lips.

"Right."

"I. . Well I guess its alright to be in that zone for us." Ciel relents looking up at Sebastian, deep blue clashed against scarlet red when their eyes met and Sebastian smiled at him with what looked like true relief.

"Good. Now, tell me what do you want to know about me, ask me anything, anything at all." Sebastian says leaning back in his seat taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"What do you like to do the most?"

"Go out on adventures liking hiking, mountain climbing etc etc."

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Mountain Dew sometimes but most of the time coffee."

"What are your parents' names?"

"James and Hailey Michaelis."

"Do you have siblings?"

"No I don't I'm an only child."

"Any aunts or uncles?"

"Not on my mother's side but my father's side yes I do have uncles and aunts."

"How about grandparents?"

"No I have none to speak of sadly."

"How about pets?"

"Cats. Lots of cats."

"Any allergies?"

"Nope none whatsoever."

"Hmm what colors do you usually dress in?"

"Black obviously."

"Do you like to play video games or read books?"

"Books hands down, I hate video games."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"That sounds very similar to one of the older questions but I guess in my spare time when I'm not hiking or mountain climbing I am reading or listening to music."

"Interesting. Have you ever wanted siblings?"

"Yes I have, I constantly hope my parents will have another baby just so I won't be an only child even if I'm twenty-three going on twenty-four."

"Ah I see. Well what about dating history?"

"Oh god my dating history is horrible. Well I dated one girl but she was much to clingy and one was well. . . she was a nun."

"A nun?!"

"Yes she was definitely a nun or a nun in training."

"Wow! Well what times do you go to sleep or wake up?"

"I go to bed around ten o'clock at night and I wake up around seven A.M almost every other day if I don't have work that day or if I don't have a busy schedule."

"Do you like sleeping with others?"

"Yes I do actually, I'm quite the cuddler despite my looks."

"I bet." Ciel mumbles under his breath and Sebastian raises a brow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Well do you like to go swimming?"

"Sometimes I enjoy swimming."

"What about hot tubs or things like that?"

"Yes I actually very much enjoy things like that, they're very soothing depending on ones mood."

"What are you aiming to major in?"

"Surprisingly. . .English."

"English?"

"Yes its quite amazing, I love english. Now Ciel don't you think we should be getting back to yourhouse? Didn't your Lizzy say she was coming back and there would be a party?"

"Ah! I forgot about that!" Ciel says his eyes widening gently as pure shock coated his face and Sebastian patted his hand softly chuckling gently once.

"Its alright, time got away with us, we can go back right now." Sebastian says standing up and he downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp and Ciel did the same.

"Thank you very much for taking me home Sebastian."

"You are welcome Ciel. Besides, I'm happiest when I'm with you strange as it is. Whether you believe that now or later on you will believe me."

"Yes yes, maybe I will believe you later on but we won't know until the future." Ciel replies as they walked to the door bracing himself for the wave of cold air that would hit them in a matter of minutes.

He felt a jolt go through him when Sebastian grabbed his hand as they stepped out the door into the cold and he looked at Sebastian who smiled in response. They walked to the car and Ciel still felt like lightening was crackling through his blood and it got more intense the longer their hands remained locked and intertwined together, he felt his cheeks flushing to a soft red blaming it on the cold and when he squeezed Sebastian's hand he felt one large jolt of electricity but a sweet throb accompanied it when Sebastian, very slowly and very noticeably squeeze Ciel's hand back and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at least a little bit even if he could stop it some part of him surprisingly didn't want to stop, that part of him wanted to keep smiling and would so long as he remained in Sebastian's presence.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ciel! Your here!" Lizzy all but screams with happpiness, his aunt looked rather shocked at whatever Lizzy had said obviously it was the news of being pregnant but even she seemed happy.

"Welcome home young master! Happy birthday!" Finny, Mey-rin and Bardroy all yelled at the same time grinning and Ciel's lips curved up naturally in a slight smile shocking everyone in the room.

"Ciel you should smile more you have a beautiful smile." Angelina says her own lips forming a soft smile.

"Yes you should Ciel!" Lizzy says gain and he smiling slightly looking at her arm curved around Jeremy's waist and his own arm rested across her shoulders.

"I guess." He replies standing close to Sebastian his arm just barely touching the other man's.

"Well come on! We are gonna have some cake!" Lizzy says smiling brightly and Ciel raised a brow.

"Shouldn't there be dinner first?"

"Nope! This is a birthday party and since you like sweets a lot more than food sometimes so I decided that we'll just have cake!"

"I guess you are right Eliza-Lizzy."

"Now come on!" She says obviously happier he called her Lizzy and she ran out from under Jeremy's arm, grabbed Ciel's hand and they ran to the kitchen with Ciel letting out soft complaints and Sebastain surprisingly felt a small twinge of jealousy go through him. He had no real solid claim on the bluenette but still to see someone else touching him made that flare of jealousy build in him.

"Oh Sebastian! There's someone that's been wanting to meet you! He's an associate of me and your father's his name is Grell Sutcliff." Angelina says looking slightly apologetic but he had no problems with meeting the man.

"Alright. You need not have to look so apologetic." He replies his usual smirk curving over his lips gently. "Oh by the way how has college been for Ciel?"

"He's been excelling beautifully at college. He's actually quite ahead of the other students, he might even graudate early!" She says smiling when she stopped just a little ways from her office. "It was you that made Ciel smile wasn't it?"

'Yes I would think so but I don't think I had much to really do with it too much."

"Sebastian I could see how close Ciel was to you and he seemed. . . more at peace and relaxed even happier by your side than he ever was with anyone else."

"He is?"

"Yes. How did you not notice that when you walked in? Tell me do you care for my nephew?"

"Care for him?"

"Yes care for him, in that way."

"I do. Very much so but he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me just yet so I'm giving him time."

"I am happy for him and happy for you. I felt that Ciel would always be alone, that he'd never settle down ever but I have a feeling maybe just maybe you and him will be able to be together in the way his parents were with one another."

"And what were his parents like together?"

"They were very happy together, always laughing and smiling but like I possibly said before, its just the love that poured and flowed between Rachel and Vincent in such a way that it was magnificent. I feel like you and Ciel will share a love such as that."

"Do you truly think so?"

"Of course I do. Ciel will even believe so over time, but until then I truly hope things will work out between the both of you. Now, lets go meet Grell so you can go back downstairs." Angelina says forcing a slight smiling at Sebastian then walked up to her office door and opened it.

Sebastian almost cringed at the man that was waiting for them but he was surprised also at how he looked. Grell sat on the desk and he looked up at Sebastian then grinned, his teeth were sharp like knives which was unsettling to Sebastian but he was surprised the man before him grew his hair out so long and that it was so. . . red. He had bright vivid green eyes and a wicked smirk but there was something about the man that just sent chills right down his spine.

"So your Sebastian Michaelis!" Grell says almost perkily and it made Sebastian actually cringe.

"Yes and I suppose your Grell Sutcliff."

"Yes the one and only!"

"Well it is nice to meet you. I am sorry I cannot stay to talk longer but I must go downstairs with the other's." Sebastian says quickly as if itching to get out of there and before Grell could say even one more word, Sebastian turned and all but ran right out of the room and down the hall before Angelina and Grell could even blink.

"Sebastian!" Ciel calls out and Sebastian ran down the stairs as lightly and quietly as he could and walked to the sound of the Ciel's voice which was the dining room.

"Yes Ciel?"

"I want you to. . .sleep here tonight." Ciel mumbles softly when Lizzy left to go get plates.

"Really?"

"Yes I do. I'd like it a lot if you would sleep here."

"I would love too." Sebastian replies smiling brightly at Ciel who blushed faintly making him chuckle.

"I got the plates Ciel!" Lizzy yells running in with plastic plates the smiles at Sebastian. "Hello Sebastian!"

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Would you like some cake?"

"Yes I would." He replies smiling at her.

It took a while to get the cake passed out to everyone but once it was done almost everyone dug into the cake. It was soft, moist and delicious or so Ciel thought so, everyone made pleasant little talk and he felt pure jealousy flaming through him when Grell threw his arms around Sebastian. He wanted to cut that man's off at the shoulders so he never touched Sebastian but he had to clench his fork tight in his hand to keep from acting on his impulses and the longer Grell swooned over Sebastian the worse the jealousy burned within Ciel. It got to the point that he thought he was going to kill Grell when he was finished eating and once the flirting started up Ciel couldn't take it anymore, the jealousy burned and hurt him too much to sit and listen to it even though Sebastian politely declined each flirting move it was too much for him.

He stood up walking to the door and snapped over his shoulder that he was going to bed early, that he was too tired to do much more and he walked out without a response. He all but stomped up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door shut and grabbed his pillow and he let out a scream so loud it was clear you could hear the anger and frustration and even the jealousy within that scream. He hadn't done something like this in so long, the last time might have been when he was thirteen. He let out a loud angry breath walking to his bathroom ripping his clothes off and stepped right into his shower letting the hot water beat against his skin as he took calming breathes to get himself to calm down but the jealousy and anger refused to die down.

His hands clenched into fists as his nails bit into his palms his jaw clenched as the image of Grell all over Sebastian kept flashing through his mind to the point he slammed his fist againsst the shower over and over again and the skin on his knuckles busted open and blood ran down and he let out heavy breathes as he pressed his forehead to the wall. He shouldn't care this much, but he did and it was driving him insane, he knew this kind of thing would happen if Grell met Sebastian and it was what he wanted to avoid, he knew he'd get jealous but he didn't think it'd be this bad, that the jealousy would be this damn horrible. He let out breathes and it seemed to be the only thing he heard when suddenly felt a hand cover his bloodied one and his body jerked as his surroundings came crashing down around him and the pale hand covering his own was a touch or two larger than his own and the way it shot a warm glow through his body that beat back the jealousy a little bit he knew it was Sebastian. He turned slowly and there stood Sebastian, naked in all his glory and Ciel blushed a deep, dark red.

His gaze wandered from Sebastian's face to his broad shoulders, his long arms, then to his chest that was smooth almost hairless and utterly pale just like his face, his eyes wandered lower to his muscular stomach and before he could wimp himself out his eyes went all the way down admiring his slim hips but it was what rested between Sebastian's thighs that made Ciel blush anew. He knew Sebastian was beautiful in every way but when his eyes took in the length and thickness of Sebastian's manhood he felt suddenly insecure about himself and he dragged his eyes away from Sebastian who was smirking only a little bit and he walked forward the tiny space closing it rather quickly and he pressed against Ciel. His hips pressed to Ciel's a low current of shivers wracked through the both of them almost mixed with electricity is what it felt like and when his arms slid around Ciel it made that electric feeling became more powerful but it made some part of Ciel's heart melt and it sent a jolt of panic through him.

It felt so deeply right to be within Sebastian's arms but even so, the jealousy within him beat like an angry monster and he looked away still. He couldn't hold back the way he jolted when Sebastian's lips pressed to his and he felt warm, instead of that icy, cold feeling he carried with him for years he felt so warm and light it made him dizzy. He kissed Sebastian once he thawed out and their lips moved in synchronization as both their arms tightened around one another just slightly and Ciel blushed furiously, he closed his eyes his hands traveling up and burrowing themselves into Sebastian's thick silky black hair and Sebastian smiled reached out turning the water off and pulled back sliding his hands up to cup Ciel's face in his hands and when those dark inky lashes fluttered then opened to reveal blue eyes that seemed to glow almost with a new and fierce feeling that Sebastian couldn't truly name at that moment. He stroked Ciel's cheeks softly before resting his forehead against Ciel's gently and the bluenette smiled gently.

"Ciel." Sebastian murmurs softly and Ciel looked at him, his blue eyes meeting his red ones and he smiled slightly once before it disappeared. "Ciel, why did you leave?"

"What?" Ciel asks his body humming with happiness almost but the question was like cold water being splashed over him and he looked away from Sebastian and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel securing it around his hips and handed Sebastian one. He grabbed several band aids placing them across his knuckles then wrapped an ace bandage around his knuckles.

"Why did you just leave Ciel, we were all talking and it was like someone said something that offended you or something." Sebastian says as they walked out into Ciel's bedroom and he dried himself off while Sebastian just stepped right into his boxers then dried off and Ciel stepped into his boxers, sweat pants. When he didn't answer Sebastian's eyes widened as the real reason came to him. "You were jealous!"

"I was not!" Ciel snaps his cheeks heating up all over again as the truth hung in the air thickly and Sebastian remained wide eyes as he sat on the bed.

"You were so jealous! Of Grell too!" Sebastian says the shock was evident before he burst out laughing and Ciel glared at him stomping almost to walk out of the room when Sebastian reached out snagged Ciel by his sweat pants and dragged him over to him leaning back and his back landed against the bed as Ciel yelped landing right on top of him his face a deep red and Sebastian smiled reaching a had up stroking his hot cheek."Ciel you don't need to be jealous of Grell, the man was annoying me in ways I can't even name, I was actually upset when you left."

"You were?" Ciel says blinking gently even as he blushed.

"I was. You don't need to get so worked up over something like that. You need to remember your all I have ever wanted and all I will ever need." Sebastian says as Ciel blushed hotly and he rolled over slightly holding Ciel tight to him until they were laying straight out, his head resting on the pillow and he stroked Ciel's deep blue hair. "You should sleep since you did say you wanted to go to sleep early."

"I guess so. You'll still be here when I wake up?"

"Where would I go? I have to sleep to ya know! Just relax and sleep Ciel, I'll be here when you wake up and you'll be here when I wake up. For now, just sleep." Sebastian whispers into his hair and it was hypnotic almost as he closed his eyes and Ciel felt his cold heart he'd been protecting for years shatter and warmed up to the point he felt it would consume him but it was so beautiful, so nice that his smile came naturally and he slipped off right into a deep relaxing sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel woke up slowly, he stretched out shivering softly at the cool air drafting around his room and he yawned loudly. He was grateful his birthday had been on a Friday and that it was Saturday so he could do as he wished and he opened his eyes slowly and blinked. All he could see was white skin, which was actually a white chest and when he looked up he saw Sebastian's sleeping face and a natural and slow smile curved over his lips softly as he lifted his hand up brushing his fingers across Sebastian's cheek bone gently and his long, black lashes fluttered gently before they opened his red eyes seemed to glow almost as he looked at Ciel. Ciel quickly smiled brightly and warmly at Sebastian who's eyes widened softly once then he smiled right back at Ciel, shifted and kissed his forehead softly which made Ciel's heart flutter gently. He knew deep down he wanted to wake up to this every day, over and over, spend his nights with Sebastian, whether they were hot and sexy or sweet and gentle.

He wanted Sebastian more than he had ever wanted to admit, a soft blush coated his cheeks when Sebastian kissed his eye lids, his cheeks all the way down to the corner of his lips and enveloped him in the deepest and sweetest kiss he could have ever experienced. Feeling this way, Ciel was almost sure he could very much soon come to even love Sebastian, to be with him as more than this strange in between zone they were in now, to be with Sebastian. . if this was what it would be like then he wanted it ever so badly but he had to wait, he told Sebastian they needed time but feeling Sebastian's soft velvet lips moving against his it was too much to bare. He kissed Sebastian back slowly and softly his cheeks flushing darkly as his ams wound themselves around Sebastian's shoulders pulling him closer and smiled when Sebastian pressed up against him kissing him repeatedly and deeply before he pulled away letting Ciel draw in a deep slightly shaky deep breath and smiled at Sebastian again who just smiled back gently. He loved Ciel's little blushes they were pretty adorable.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Ciel says laughing softly and Sebastian grinned widely.

"I know it is, its the best way to wake up in the morning."

"Yes it truly is."

"So Ciel. I want to know what you wish to do today. I don't want you doing paper work or school work, I want to do something fun but its all up to you."

"I'm not sure what's fun to do today. Its been snowing like crazy outside and-" He stopped when Sebastian suddenly grinned wider. "No! We are not going to go out and play in the snow!"

"Oh come on Ciel! It'll be fun I promise!"

"Sebatian we're supposed to be grown men! And last I checked grow men do not play in the snow." Ciel says his brow raising faintly when Sebastian rolled over on top of Ciel knocking the breath out of him and he looked up at Sebastian wide eyed.

"Please? Just for me?" Sebastian says softly his lips just faintly brushing against Ciel's and it made the breathlessness inside of him even worse and Ciel swore his head spun with being out of breath but also with the sudden want and need that grew and bubbled inside of him at that moment but he pushed it down.

"M-Maybe. . .Alright fine." Ciel says sighing softly and Sebastian smiled widely.

"Alright come on!" He says dragging a protesting Ciel out of bed and he yelled about it being too cold in the room but he just laughed and pulled his clothes on quickly throwing Ciel his own clothes.

"Sebastian slow down! I can only get dressed at such a fast pace!" Ciel says pulling his long sleeve shirt on following it with his socks and boots.

"I can't help it! I can't wait to get out there, this will be the first fun thing we've done together you know." Sebastian says smiling and it felt so out of character for him to Ciel that he couldn't help laughing. Sebastian never did strike him as the fun, bubbly hyper person he was right now.

"Your so weird, do you know that?" Ciel mumbles but Sebastian grinned widely.

Ciel pulled on his coat hat, and gloves. He was taken by surprise when Sebastian ran forward grabbing his hand and ran right out of his bedroom door, down the hall and equally as fast down the stairs and right outside where the snow was coming down at a steady walked out stepping onto the fresh snow and the way it crunched under his boot made something almost purred in delight in the sound and he began walking out further, looking around and just as he turned to go to his backyard Sebastian appeared out of now where almost and pelted him right in the face with a snow ball and he stumbled back in surprise. He blinked, his blue eyes light with shock as he looked at Sebastian who just grinned wickedly.

He grinned back when Sebastian ran into the yard and Ciel bent down, scooped up some snow in his hand, made it into a ball and when he ran around the corner he threw it as hard as he could and it hit Sebastian right in the back of his head and the way he jumped made Ciel laugh out loudly, his breath puffing out in the cold air. Sebastian whipped around and threw another snow ball which Ciel dodged immediately. It went on like that for almost an hour, the yard filled with their laughter, hurling snow balls at one another and just filled with grins. Before Ciel knew it Sebastian had tackled him right into a large mound of snow and his eyes widened as he looked up at Sebastian.

Their heavy breathes came out in puffs in the air as Ciel blushed but it wasn't that obvious since his cheeks were already a bright red from the cold, but it was like something suddenly shifted between the both of them right at that moment. Ciel stared up at Sebastian's bright red eyes and when he moved his arms up around the man's shoulders, his gloved hands burying themselves into his silky hair instinctively, he pulled Sebastian down and pressed his lips to Sebastian's, his eyes shutting. Sebastian kissed Ciel softly, he closed his own eyes and slid on of his gloves off lifting it and he stroked Ciel's hot blushing cheek, the rest of his skin was completely cold in comparison and he slowly deepened the kiss, which made Ciel's cheeks grow hotter but he smiled.

The kiss felt like it went on for eternity, neither one of them willing to really pull away and when they did it was like an awareness crackled and flamed between the small space in between their bodies and Ciel felt that same need and want fill his body up slowly as he stared deeply within Sebastian's eyes. He blushed heavily his hands still buried within Sebastian's dark hair but his heart thudded against his chest but not with his exertion, no it was with the words that were forming and wanted to come out. He swallowed hard past the building lump in his throat as he blushed staring up at Sebastian who smiled, seeming to almost wait for Ciel to say those words.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Do. . .um. . ."

"What is it?"

"Tell me do people. . . in this stage or whatever that we're in do they. . . er. . .have. . you know." Ciel says squirming slightly his face felt hot as hell and Sebastian felt a growing smirk but he felt it wouldn't do any good in this situation.

"Well not exactly but I would think they divulge in some things however."

"Really?"

"Yes really, there's things that can be done without sex in a relationship Ciel, even you must know that."

"I-I guess so. Well this might sound weird but. . Sebastian can you show me at least one of those things for now?"

"Of course Ciel. If its what you want then of course we can do it now if you'd like. Lets go inside though and warm up first before I do absolutely anything okay?"

"Okay." Ciel replies nodding and Sebastian stood up holding a hand out which he took and he held his hand tight as they walked inside.

The heat was both warm and surprising almost to Ciel, the fact that he had been so cold for the heat to feel so nice was what surprised him. He let go of Sebastian's hand to walk up the stairs to his room and took off all his wet, cold clothing and got warm and dry ones on. He let out a breath feeling slightly nervous as to what Sebastian would be doing but he just decided it was indeed what he wanted that he shouldn't be so damn nervous but he couldn't even begin to help it. He walked out of his room and down the stairs feeling grateful his aunt and servants decided to go out today to the Midford's house and he walked down to the den and saw Sebastian sprawled out on the couch in his own fresh clothes which surprised him faintly but hearing the soft popping noise from the fire place it was kind of welcoming and when Sebastian sat up it sent his heart pounding in a frenzy.

Sebastian walked over to him, lifted one arm and very gently yet slowly, shut the door the soft click it made was so surprisingly loud in the room when Sebastian backed Ciel up against the door and his cheeks turned a dark red as he met Sebastian's gaze his heart pounding away at his chest with his nerves. When his lips touched Ciel's it was like a little flame or spark went off immediately and he wrapped his arms around the raven haired man immediately as the kiss began to deepen and become continuous but sort of. . frenzied in a new way that had Ciel's stomach clenching then unclenching with his nerves but in a good way almost.

He felt his member twitching in his pants and he felt his heart thud hard with the feeling, it hadn't exactly reacted so easily to something like this, he'd barely even touched himself when he was younger unlike other kids his age probably did, so the feeling was a bit strange. As the kiss continued he felt his member twitching and hardening to the point he thought he would scream out from how hard and hot it felt his skin felt like it was tightening almost and these new sensations were driving him crazy and bewildered him since it was only from a kiss! He let out a breath but the moment his lips parted he felt Sebastian's tongue enter his mouth and his eyes widened.

It was different but when Sebastian's tongue brushed his own it seemed to take on a life of its own and soon it was just a little battle between the both of them, the kiss deepening and continuing for such a long time that Ciel broke it to take a large breath, a little thin trail of saliva connected his lips to Sebastian's as he blushed heavily. Sebastian smiled reaching his hand up cupping his chin and then shifted his hand almost bringing his thumb up stroking his bottom lip softly, breaking the small strand of saliva which trailed down to his chin now instead of their lips and Sebastian smiled leaning forward and surprising the hell out of Ciel he licked that small little strand all the way up to his lip and he blushed darkly.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him over to the couch, sitting the bluenette on the couch while he crouched between his legs grinning up at Ciel. Ciel smiled back hesitantly when he felt the button of his pants come undone and he looked at Sebastian's hands which expertly unzipped the zipper and pulled his pants down rather quickly, he then hooked his thumbs in the waist band of Ciel's boxers and pulled them down also. Ciel gasped softly when both his member bounced up freely and when the cold air hit his hard and hot member immediately. Just as he opened his mouth to speak he felt Sebastian's warm hand wrap around his member and began to move his hand up and down in a stroking motion drawing yet another gasp from the bluenette as pleasure speared through him along with another feeling he could only guess was true and pure lust but as Sebastian stroked his member he couldn't help but moan at both the sight of it and at how amazingly good it felt.

He felt Sebastian squeeze softly and he began stroking his member faster and he let out a loud moan as his hips bucked up into Sebastian's hand as his eyes shut and he shivered. It felt so amazing to him it surprised him such pleasure could truly exist in the world and then he felt as if this was what he had actually missed out on it and before he could ponder it he felt a heat so intense and amazing his eyes snapped open and he looked down his breath catching in his throat as his cheeks flamed with color. Sebastian had sunken his head down taking his entire member in his mouth and Ciel cried out from the pleasure that raced through him and the building heat within him as his stomach clenched tight and he let out a soft breath. Sebastian began to move his head faster and faster, sucking on his member harder with each time he increased the tempo and it drove Ciel crazy.

"S-Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel screams out his face a dark red as his hips thrust upwards into Sebastian's mouth as he blushed darkly. Sebastian smiled as he sucked harder and harder when Ciel felt his climax building already and he cried out. "Nggh please suck harder Sebastian! I-I'm going too-" His words clogged in his throat when one particularly hard suck from Sebastian made Ciel reach his peak and he came right into Sebastian's mouth as an almost strange lethargy began to seep into his bones and Sebastian moved up kissing him softly and it sent a spark of. . something through Ciel, he couldn't name it, when he tasted himself on Sebastian's lips.

"I love hearing you cry out my name as you did. It's like music to my ears." Sebastian murmurs and Ciel smiled softly at him when he noticed Sebastian's own lump in his pants and when he reached for it Sebastian grabbed his hand half way. "No its fine Ciel. We'll save that for another time, but for now you just need to sleep you look so tired after that. Sleep." Sebastian says gently squeezing his hand softly and when his eyes slid shut he fell asleep rather quickly. As Sebastian stared at Ciel's sleeping face he felt something stir in his heart and he knew, he just knew, that he had just fallen for Ciel Phantomhive.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey people I am so so super sorry for not updating for such a long time! School started and my god its much more tiring than I thought! But I'm gonna try updating more and making much more chapters hopefully! But here's a new chapter and again I am sorry for the long wait for some people who enjoy this story!**_

* * *

Ciel woke up in the morning feeling almost. . .light. Carefree. He smiled liking the feeling very much so when He rolled over and saw Sebastian's sleeping face which made him smile even wider. He was beginning to love waking up in this way every morning. He resented school tomorrow and wished he didn't have to even go when he figured he could just have his work sent to home so he wouldn't miss a single moment of being with Sebastian at all. He was only going to be be here for a complete month so why shouldn't he just slack off and relax with his-his- well he didn't know if "lover" fit Sebastian but he wasn't all to sure what Sebastian could be branded as word wise but he couldn't help but feel completely satisfied and happy within Sebastian's presence. He loved the raven haired man, he knew that now, it was like his heart had been waiting for this one man all his life to fill in the whole the death of his parents had left so long ago. He smiled gently to himself when he felt a hand press against this cheek and he was snapped out of his thought as his blue eyes met Sebastian's deep tired looking red eyes and a sleepy smile curved over Sebastian's lips gently and slowly.

"How did you sleep?" He asked in a slightly husky tone that made a shiver goo through Ciel faintly.

"I slept like the dead for once." He replied chuckling gently smiling softly.

"Good I'm glad. It's nice sleeping with you like this, it makes me forget I actually have a home waiting for me just a couple streets over. It kind of makes me wish all my mornings could be like this all the time for the rest of my life."

"Do. . you really mean that Sebastian?"

"Of course I mean that. How could I not mean it? I wouldn't say it unless I meant it and I do. I care for you so deeply I know it for a fact."

"Do. .I mean do you think you could even love me Sebastian? Do you think that caring could turn to loving?"

"I think so Ciel. I think that's what I've been feeling lately, its slowly turning and changing gently but surely."

"So. . I mean I know I said we should take it slow and we're in the weird stage of couple-y things yet friends but. . well if we care for one another why not just take the large step and be together?"

"Would you truly want to be with me Ciel?"

"Of course I would. I mean it's all I've been truly thinking about since you. . .well since you did what you did but even before that I found myself wondering what life would be like if I was able to be in a relationship with you at any point in my life. I won't lie, it's made me feel kind of warm inside thinking of being with you, knowing I belong to no one other than you."

"I think of it all the time Ciel. You have no idea how deeply you make me want to take you and hide you somewhere where no one can ever see you besides me and I keep you all to my self. But I think a relationship would be a beautiful thing for us to have or share together."

"So if. . we're both thinking of it and if both of us want it then. . well I'm willing to be with you in that sort of way if its fine with you Sebastian." Ciel says hesitantly as he looked at Sebastian.

"That is fine with me Ciel trust me." Sebastian replied with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Then do you think we should get out of bed?" Ciel asked when Sebastian chuckled sliding his arms around him keeping him against his chest and Ciel blushed.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to get out of bed today. I'd rather just stare at you and talk if that's alright." Sebastian said grinning slightly burying his face into Ciel's deep blue hair and breathed in his soft sweet smell and Ciel blushed slightly darker.

"Fine. Just for today." He mumbled closing his eyes residenly as he relaxed slowly in Sebastain's embrace. He felt happy, happier than he could imagine so he had to keep some kind of confidence that he and Sebastian would be happy sooner or later.

 _ **February 13th, Friday ((A/N: Sorry just a slight time hop!))**_

"Cieell!" Alois screamed running up to Ciel and jumped on him like he had down once before and he grinned happily at Ciel.

"Ah hello Alois. How are you?" He asked a friendly smile pulling at Ciel's lips which surprised the blonde greatly but he smiled back anyways, a smile bright like the sun and when Claude walked up to them Alois took Claude's hand holding it tightly.

"I am perfect Ciel. You've missed so much over winter break! Look!" Alois exclaimed holding his left hand out and Ciel blinked looking at the thin silver band then smiled gently.

"I see. So Claude finally proposed." He says smiling a bit more and Alois nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! My parents nearly flipped with joy, they thought it'd never happen! But I see that your actually a lot happier now that you got Sebastian." Alois says in a joking tone a grin forming over his lips and Ciel chuckled. "What did I tell you!"

"I know I know. It just took a while you know." Ciel replied grinning back at him and when they walked up to the campus of the college Alois smiled a bit softer.

"I'm happy for you Ciel. How many months have you and Sebastian been together now?"

"Well I guess technically we started dating in December so I guess about two months."

"That's amazing! Have you ever thought about. . you know." Alois asked looking at Ciel his eyes held a wicked look to them as he grinned and Ciel practically blushed all the way up to his hair line.

"A-Alois! What the hell don't ask questions like that!"

"Well I just want to know if you had! Trust me it hurts like a bitch I would know since Claude never-" His words were cut off when Claude slapped a hand over his mouth and he began struggling against Claude's hand rather roughly as his pale blue eyes narrow angrily.

"I am sorry Ciel. I'll take Alois and let you wait for Sebastian alone. I'll talk to Alois about things such as this." Claude says rather properly as Alois screamed things underneath Claude's hand and the man dragged Alois away already whispering things into his ear fiercely. He felt two lips press against his cheek lightly and he looked up smiling brightly at Sebastian.

"Hey! I didn't think I'd see you until class." Ciel says a tone of surprise lacing through his tone while Sebastian smiled.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you either but since I am seeing you know, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No I'm not, I barely do much on Valentine's Day why?"

"Because I want to take you out on a date. An official one and one that'll blow your freaking socks off."

"Really? Did you really just say freaking?" Ciel asked already breaking down in loud laughs and Sebastian just rollled his eyes grinning.

"Yes I truly did, its because my parents don't like the swearing even though I'm going to be twenty-five." Sebastian replied smiling slightly.

"That sucks for you. I'm perfectly able to swear all I want so long as I don't get caught by Angelina."

"Lucky you." He joked poking his ribs lightly and Ciel grinned widely.

"I guess. So what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"Ah ah~ Your not going to find out that way!"

"Fine fine. Jeesh your worse than my aunt and cousin combined!"

"I'll ignore that little comment since I love you right now and know your just being a little prissy about tomorrow."

"And you just love the fact that I get prissy every once in a while don't you." Ciel says raising a brow slightly grinning as his head tilted backwards as Sebastian's moved closer to his own as his eyes seemed to darken slightly.

"Yes I do like to see you prissy every once in a while. It's rather a funny yet cute sight on you." Sebastian murmured against his lips before engulfing him in a piercing hot kiss that made his heart thud against his he pulled away Ciel blushed furiously.

"You'll just have to wait for tomorrow to find out what I mean about our date. What time is a good time to come pick you up?"

"Oh you mean your not spending the night?"

"No I can't. I have much I need to take care of tonight so I'll just need to pick you up tomorrow."

"Ah well you can just come get me around ten or eleven o'clock tomorrow morning then."

"AlrighI'll remember that. Well I should let you get to class before your late."

"Okay I'll. . .talk to you later then." Ciel saiys as he turned to walk away when Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"I know you aren't truly prepared to say it quite yet to me but I love you very much." Sebastian says smiling brightly almost and pulled the bluenette to him and kissed him deeply once again before walking away slowly. Ciel let out a soft breath smiling pressing his fingers gently against his lips softly and then blushed darkly before pinning around and walking in the opposite direction to his class as he smiled wider to himself. He truly felt happy that much was clear and he was also very eager and very excited for tomorrow in a way that actually surprised him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm sorry if this chapter is a little flat to some people or if there's spelling errors in this, I will go through and fix them but after this I truly need to rest, I was home sick with bronchitis so I decided to take advantage of this in a way and write a new chapter but I hope its good! Not gonna lie there's going to be maybe a couple sexual things in this chapter! So if you don't like it then don't read it! But to those who WILL read this enjoy!_**

* * *

"Ciel. Ciel. Ciel!" Angelina says loudly as she shook Ciel's shoulder who woke up squinting against the bright sunlight and rolled over looking up at his aunt his brows pulled tightly together.

"What is it Aunt Angelina? Why are you waking me up at-" He looked over at his alarm clock raising a brow faintly. "-at eight in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Well Ciel you told me last night you wish for me to wake you up at eight so you have time to get ready for your little date today with Sebastian." She says looking at her nephew before smiling gently. "Ciel are you happy?"

"Yes of course I am." He replied looking up at her curiously before she msiled nodding gently.

"Then that's good. I'll leave you to get up, oh yes by the way I won't be home tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because tonight is kind of the anniversary of the establishment of the doctos office in a way so the founder wants to throw a party tonight and I guess there's this whole after party at my friend Jennifer's house afterwards so I think I'll be home around one in the morning depending on how long the parties are."

"Ah I see. Well you should enjoy yourself Aunt. You deserve it truly."

"Thank you, hearing that from you is very wonderful Ciel. I hope you have a good day." She says smiling and what she did next truly surprised Ciel.

She bent down and pressed her lips against his forehead softly, smiling a bit softer as she stood up straight and turned closing the door gently leaving Ciel to look at the door with a slilght astonishment. She hadn't done anything like that in years. He closed his eyes slightly once, pushing back his hair before opening his eyes once more staring at the roodd. How could she make him feel so young yet so old all at the same time? He sighed standing up and walked to his bathroom shedding out of his clothes rather quickly and stepped into the shower enjoying the fierce hot water. He shut his eyes once more enjoying the heat when his mind came up with a thousand questions. Was today going to be just them? Where were they going exactly? Was it going to be a long times away? Or are they going somewhere close by and he just didn't want to tell him?

But out of the questions one stood out above them all and it was inspired by what Alois had said. Because they had been doing just sexy or sexual things to one another over the months it made him wonder, was tonight going to be the night they go all the way? He felt scared but he also felt a longing inside of him that he didn't even know existed. He felt a twitching then a slowly forming heat down in his groin and he blushed heavily but the heat wouldn't go away if anything it quickly built up rather fast. He shivered as his member hardened fully and he felt his blush darkening. He ran into this kind of problem almost all the time when he thought of him and Sebastian, of the sexual things they'd done together and what sex could be between the both of them. He licked his lips lightly and chewed on his bottom lip gently.

He had to take care of this little "problem" before he got dressed and he shifted once the water beating against his skin gently feeling almost like the heat of caressing hands. He moved his hand down wrapping it around his member and began pumping his hand slowly a low faint moan seeping from his lips. He moved his hand faster shifting his stance resting one hand against the shower wall as his face flushed deeply as he pumped his member fast and gripped it tight a couple times biting his lips but a louder moan broke through his lips again. He moved his hand as quick and possible as he could, his breath hitching and laboring greatly as pants escaped him, his body tightening as he felt a burning heat in his groin as he tightened his grip once again. Most men his age would be thinking about women but in his mind all he could see was Sebastian, how Sebastian's hands felt wandering over his body, how he expertly worked him to an orgasm, how he kissed him deeply.

How his voice became hoarse with pleasure and lust, how his sexy red eyes glittered with a new discovery and how he could set him aflame with lust with just a single brush of a hand. The thoughts and images built up until Ciel cried out loudly reaching his orgasm quickly lines of come shooting out as he trembled softly his face flushed a deep dark crimson and he pulled his hand away panting gently then let out a sigh of relief. He stood up right again his blush fading away slowly and he washed himself clean feeling much more relaxed strange as it was and when he stepped out he blinked. He had spent about thirty minutes in the shower. He walked into his room only to find Sebastian sitting on his bed and he let out a loud yelp and the raven haired man grinned.

"S-Sebastian! I thought you weren't coming until ten or eleven!" He says his voice held a note of accusation but the surprise drowned it out as he blushed anew.

"I know but your aunt called and told me you were awake so I thought I could come over earlier. Sounds like you were having fun in there." Sebastian says nonchalantly but when Ciel's blushed darkened he grinned standing up.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked his eyes widening a bit as he stepped back as Sebastian walked forward his face flushing darkly.

"I'm just coming closer Ciel, no need to get too defensive." Sebastian replied and all but pinned Ciel against the bathroom door.

"This is much to close!" He gasped out finally after holding his breath looking to the side but Sebastian grinned wider.

"Not close enough for me. It did sound like you were having such a good time in that shower. I bet it was it was practically euphoric how good it all felt." He murmured leaning in and as his breath tickled Ciel's ear Sebastian nipped his earlobe gently making the bluenette shiver gently.

"Don't know what your talking about." Ciel says thickly his face flushing darkling and Sebastian smirked.

"I think you do know. You've gotten me all excited and worked up Ciel. I think you like getting me excited like this don't you?" He purrs in his ear rolling his hips slightly against Ciel's drawing a gentle gasp from Ciel feeling that familiar twitch and building heat.

"I-I. . S-Sebastian stop please!" He shouts blushing deeply and Sebastian just smirked leaning down licking the entire length of Ciel's neck before nibbling on it gently.

"You don't really want me to stop do you? Even if your mind says you do your body screams something completely different at me." He says chuckling as he wrapped a hand around Ciel's member drawing another gasp from him.

"I-I guess. B-But Sebastian y-you can't-" He says gasping gently which turned to a moan when Sebastian began to stroke his hardening member softly while biting down on his neck gently.

"I can. I think you want me to more than your letting on." He murmurs against his skin grinning and he lifted Ciel's legs up wrapping them gently around his waist lifting the bluentte up with such expertise it made Ciel raise a brow slightly as Sebastian grinned.

"Flattery isn't attractive Sebastian." Ciel says a bit breathlessly as he grinned back at Sebastian who chuckled gently.

"Only you would know that now wouldn't you, love." He says teasingly chuckling softly and Ciel chuckled gently once with him which also ended in a soft moan as Sebastian's hand began pumping his member once again.

"Perhaps." He says shivering gently with a pleasure that made his toes curl and his heart race.

"Perhaps indeed. After this we'll go out, it may be early but still it's as good a time to leave then any." Sebastian murmured gently making Ciel smile slightly but moaned out when Sebastian's hand squeezed his member tight while stroking it quick and his breath came faster.

"I-I guess s-so." He replies his tone high and more breathless than before as his hips bucked up into his hand moaning out shivering gently.

"Exactly. You'll have a perfect day, love. A day perfect enough you won't forget for years to come." Sebastian says gently leaning up kissing him deeply and Ciel kissed him back his heart racing against his chest and when Sebastian broke the kiss he smiled up at the raven haired man.

"I would h-hope so. I-I'm always at m-my happiest with you S-Sebastian." Ciel replied his voice remaining high and breathless as she took a breath his cheeks flaming and he moaned loudly his hips bucking and arching in time with each stroke Sebastian's hand gave and before he knew it the tempo of Sebastian's hand went faster and faster until he cried out coming all over again and it splattered up against his chest and stomach. He panted out softly when Sebastian smiled leaning down kissing his lips softly.

"I'm glad your happy with me. Because I'm happy with you too Ciel." Sebastian whispered against his lips gently and smiled. "Now come on lets get you cleaned up so we can go." He says again smiling widely chuckling and Ciel smiled back.

"And who's fault is it that I have to clean up again." Ciel says chuckling but stood up and wiped the come off of him and quickly got dressed in a regular white shirt and black jeans, pulled his shoes on and his hand was in Sebastian's in a matter of minutes.

"Come on lets just enjoy the day, love." He says smiling as he squeezed Ciel's hand gently and walked to his bed room door, then walked down the hall quickly and down the stairs then out the front door in a matter of very short moments. When they walked to Sebastian's car Ciel felt a bubbling excitement rise inside of him.

"So where are we going?" He asks as they situate themselves in the car and Sebastian smiles.

"Out to have some breakfast first of all." He replies laughing softly starting the car and they pulled away from the side walk when Ciel remembered he never let Angelina know he was leaving early.

"Aw damn I never told Angelina I was leaving early!" Ciel says his eyes slapping a hand to his forehead sighing gently then turned his head to look at Sebastian. "I have to text her but I don't have my phone."

"It's alright, love, I'm sure she'll know it." Sebastian replied reaching out a hand and took Ciel's hand again holding it in his own.

"I hope so." He mumbles to himeslf his brows pulled together tightly.

"She will. Now lets go get some breakfast." Sebastian says brightly smiling and it made Ciel blush furiously. There was something in the way that when Sebastian smiled like that it set off a blush instantly in him. Ciel had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that when he looked up he raised a brow slightly.

"Really? Really? IHop?" He asked looking at Sebastian who laughed out loudly shaking his head once.

"Yes really, love. Its simple but it'll have to do. I'm sorry it seems so normal but tonight will be different trust me." Sebastian says his eyes dancing in a way that made Ciel smile back brightly.

"Its alright. I mean even if it is IHop it's still a date with you at least." Ciel says smiling even as his blush darkened slightly more.

"Your so cute when you blush like that Ciel." He says softly looking at Ciel and leaned his other hand foreward stroking his hot cheek softly and Ciel smiled a bit softer.

"I am?"

"But of course, love. Come on lets go eat some breakfast and have a good day." He says smiling and Ciel smiled back once more before they got out of the car.

They had indeed eaten pancakes and had drunken coffee. It might be simple but to Ciel he felt like he was finally in Heaven just being like this with Sebastian, it brought him all kinds of joy and happiness. After they finished eating at IHop Sebastian had taken him to the park where they walked around before running to the swings laughing like children even if it was a cold day and sat on the swings, hands locked together and swung gently. It was a perfect day to Ciel, the sun high in the sky even if it was cold for February, it made Ciel wish days like these lasted forever. They went on a walk and when Ciel had begun shivering Sebastian pulled him close and wrapped his arm around him and even though some people may have given them a dirty look Ciel didn't resist his instincts and wrapped his arm around Sebastian's thin waist smiling softly to himself feeling more at peace being near Sebastian that he couldn't care less what the world around them believed what was right or wrong. He didn't care they thought two men could not be together.

He did not care if the world thought gay people were disgusting. No, the only thing he cared about was walking right along side him holding him close to keep him from being cold, that was the one thing he cared about right then and there. Sebastian leaned down kissing him slowly and softly in such a way it made his heart warm quickly and his eys fluttered shut to savor the moment, savor the feel of Sebastian's lips on his was a kiss that made his toes curl, made his heart race and made butterflies form in his stomach. All of these were feelings he denied himself before for so long, to keep himself cold inside.

Now that he had thawed out, now that he was loving Sebastian in such a deep way he felt warm through and through, enough so that he let these feelings make themself known. When they ended the kiss Sebastian smiled lovingly at Ciel in a way that sent the bluenettes heart thumping right away like it was about to escape out of his chest immediately. The day seemed so short yet so long and lovely to Ciel that he was all but in a heavy, blushing daze by the time they got to Sebastian's car. Once they got there Sebastian turned to Ciel with a serious look but it was a caring look too and he took Ciel's hand in his own like it had been for the wole day.

"Ciel. Do you want to spend the night with me? I got my own place so I'm not with my parents anymore so it'd be nice if you could come and see it. Maybe even spend the night there for once?" Sebastian asked his voice seemed unsure but he was smiling and looking at Ciel from under his long thick lashes. It made CIle feel so breathless his head seemed to spin like Dorothy's house did in the Wizard Of Oz but he smiled back.

"Of course Sebastian.I'd love to spend the night with you." He replied and Sebastian leaned forward to kiss Ciel softly and the bluenette smiled squeezing Sebastian's hand softly which earned him a squeeze back and when they began driving Ciel couldn't keep from smiling and he felt so much happiness inside of him it was crazy how happy one person could be. It all seemed like a dream to him but it was the warmth of Sebastian's hand that reminded him constantly that it was not a dream and that was what made him feel even happier if that could be possible but he knew deep down it was quite possible to be so happy even if it felt like a dream. He relaxed against his seat watching the world go past them in a blurr almost and he couldn't tap down his excitement at going to Sebastian's house, he couldn't do it not even if he tried.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I know I said previously I wanted to rest but I can't! Not until I upload one more time! Aghh I'm gonna regret it possibly if I feel like shit tomorrow but Lord knows I can't resist the writing creativity aching to break out of my mind and into my fingers and into a story! Haha plus I just feel I should truly update a lot more! So enjoy this one might actually be a little more. . eh I don't know if smutty would describe it properly if it does then I'm stupid! If not then its just straight up and down yaoi :3. So enjoy! xD._**

* * *

"So. . this is your place?" Ciel says as they walk in and he looks around.

"Yep this is it. It's not a two story house like my parents or like your house but I like one floor houses in a make yourself at home." Sebastian replied shrugging off his coat and hanging it up.

"Alright, you don't mind if I look around do you?" He asks tilting his head a bit and Sebastian smiled.

"No I don't mind at all. I'll get started on dinner though, hurry and look around so you can come back and talk with me." He says smiling leaning forward lightly brushing a kiss against Ciel's cheek softly and smiled a bit more walking to the kitchen.

Ciel smiled to himself before blushing slightly his nerves seemed to go ecstatic almost at being in a place that smelled so heavily of Sebastian for some reason. He let out a soft breath before turning and walked through the living room admiring how the decor was even if it was all black, he wakled down the short little hall, he looked in the rooms. There was two guest rooms, one bathroom, one door opened to just hold black or dark blue towels and another door led to a closet. However there was a par of double setted doors at the end of the little hall that got Ciel's attention. He looked over his shoulder, hearing the sounds of Sebastian walking around the kitchen and the sizzle of food cooking in a pain and he chewed on his bottom lip softly before walking towards the double doors and when he opened the doors he was all but hit with a much heavier scent of the musky scent that was Sebastian's alone and he walked into the room slowly looking around at everything leaving one door open and already the sounds of Sebastian in the kitchen were faint to him.

The room was black along with the rugs and all the furniture and there was a solid black door leading to a bathroom which made his lips twitch faintly once before his eyes widened just a touch as he took in the sight of Sebastian's bed. It was a large bed, heavy draps were tied to the poles connecting to the bed, the ends of them led upwards to a canopy that hung over the bed, it was all black but it sent Ciel's heart racing however, to be in a room that Sebastian did everything in. He walked closer to the bed and ran his fingers against the soft silk of the sheets, the heavy cotton feeling of the drapes, the soft cushiony feeling of the pillows and how inviting that bed looked to him and he smiled to himself running his hands along everything. Even the wood that had made up the bed was black which wasn't surprising, everything in Sebastian's house seemed to be black on black almost but it was good and different to Ciel. He smiled when he suddenly remembered he needed to get back to Sebastian immediately.

It never occured to Ciel that maybe Sebastian didn't want him in his bedroom anyways, that he didn't want Ciel to see it or be within it. He fled out of the bedroom quickly and the door shut with a soft click making him wince faintly before walking down to the kitchen to see Sebastian placing down two plates on the table that was filled with spagehtti which made him smile softly to himself and there was two wine glasses on the table filled with the color that was a soft violet smiled at him as he waited for Ciel to sit down and when he did that was when he sat down. They began eating but Ciel felt like his stomach was tightened with knots but he forced himself to eat. He was going to spend the night here for Christ's sake! He was bound to see Sebastian's room its not like he should sit there worrying about it! He let out a soft breath his stomach relaxing and he realized how hungry he was and devoured his food rather quickly despite how hot it truly was and it made Sebastian chuckle gently and Ciel sipped his wine very slowly smiling gently. Sebastian finished eating much slower and sipped his wine just as slow as Ciel had and they shared another smile. Sebastian and Ciel both got up at the same time then shared what sounded like a nervous little laugh.

"Ciel do you. . well want to go get ready for bed?" Sebastian asks tilting his head just a bit looking at Ciel who seemed to snap out of his own thoughts then smiled softly.

"Sure why not. I didn't bring anything with me though. . ."

"You can use a spare tooth brush in my cabinet behind the mirror in the bathroom and you can borrow a shirt of mine if you want."

"That would be amazing, thank you Sebastian." Ciel says smiling at him and walked in the direction of the bathroom and once he shut the door he leaned against it, his heart seemed to be going into a frenzy in such a way that he was not sure why.

Lord knows he wants just a normal night with Sebastian but some part of him also wanted Sebastian badly tonight, to spend it as lovers possibly did on a day such as this and he let out several slow breathes. He wanted Sebastian. He could admit that now but not out loud but some part of him prayed that Sebastian knew him better than he did and knew what the hell he wanted tonight for if he didn't get what he wanted he felt he would scream like a child who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday. Hell he felt like screaming now! He walked to the sink, opened the mirror that revealed the cabinet and grabbed a new toothbrush, grabbed the tooth paste and began to brush his teeth almost diligently.

When he finished rinsing his mouth out with mouth wash he walked to the bathroom to see a rather large black t-shirt was resting on the floor and he picked it up, shut the door again and shed out of his clothes pulling the black shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror one brow was raised. The shirt was large enough that even on a tall man such as him it was like a weird little night gown that rested against his mid thighs. It was embarrassing! He honestly looked like he was thirteen again! He sighed out running his hands through his shoulder length hair agitatedly messing it up and sighed oubefore walking out towards the living room. Just as he got there he felt Sebastian's hand clamp down on his own and his blue eyes clashed agains Sebastian's vibrat red ones.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked raising a dark brow.

"T-To the living room to get on the couch why?" He stuttered a bit looking up at Sebastian.

"No your going to sleep in my room with me. I just need to get ready for bed if you don't mind that." He says smiling gently at Ciel and he smiled back softly.

"Alright." He replied smiling softly when Sebastian kissed his temple softly.

"You've been to my bed room already though so I don't need to be self conscious about it do I?" He says non chalantly as they walked to his room and Ciel's eyes widened softly.

"How did you know?"

"Well it got too quiet and once I had finished cooking I heard the little click of the door shutting. It wasn't that quiet but its alright, I don't mind that you went in there, after all you'll be sleeping there tonight."

"I thought at first you didn't want me in there that's kind of why I panicked at first haha. So. . .um do you just want me to go in your room and get in bed and wait for you?" Ciel asks his tone sounding unsure and Sebastian smiled leaning forward kissing the blunettes forehead softly.

"Yes that is exactly what you should do. I'll be there in just a moment." He says against his forehead and Ciel fought the urge to shiver with each brush and caress of Sebastian's lips against his skin.

"Alright. I'll be waiting then." He replied nodding gently taking a couple steps back and walked to Sebastian's room with the raven haired man following him by just a couple steps.

When he went into the bathroom Ciel went straight for his bedroom wondering faintly why Sebastian didn't just use the bathroom in his room then shook his head gently as he pulled the black silk sheets back and slid into them loving the feel of them against his close to bare legs. He felt like he would explode at that moment, being in Sebastian's room, being in Sebastian's bed surrounded by his musky scent was almost euphoric to Ciel. His heart sounded like loud helicopter blades in his ears as his cheeks burned hotly and darkly. Lord knows if Sebastian finds him like this he'll thing there's something wrong with Ciel but all the blunette wanted as to be making love to Sebastian tonight. He didn't _want_ to sleep, he wanted to spend his night sharing passionate kisses with Sebastian, words whispered across flushed heated skin, moans and cries of "I love you"'s to fill the air, to feel Sebastian's dominant hands wandering over him and giving him the pleasure he knew those hands would give. He rubbed his hands over his face falling back against the pillows blushing fiercely as he looked up at the ceiling.

It seemed to him that Sebastian just wanted a regular night with him that was what it seemed to be at least. His hands shook with the thought that maybe he should make the first move this time instead of Sebastian, for him to be the one to give Sebastian pleasure and to give him the feelings he gave Ciel daily almost. When the sounds of someone walking reached his ears he sat on the edge of the bed trying to control his breathing wondering faintly why it was know it seemed he was about to lose his damn mind and go Sebastian reached the bed Ciel kept his hand over his mouth as his breathing became rougher almost harsher with his rising anxiety and nerves to the point he felt he would have a full blown asthma attack and he felt Sebastian's worried stare piercing into him.

"Ciel are you alright?" Sebastian asks reaching across the bed and Ciel trembled at just the faint heat that came off of Sebastian's hand. He had no dea why he was like this today of all days but he just purely wanted Sebastian right then and there no matter what.

"S-Sebastian. . . I. . .I. . . "He couldn't even finish his sentence and Sebastian's worry increased greatly.

"Ciel! Talk to me tell me what's wrong!" He says his voice loud and just slightly panicked as he climbs fully on the bed and just as his arms reach out to grab Ciel the bluenette turned uickly almost in a pouncing motion. It all seemed to happen in a blur but the next thing either of them knew was that Ciel straddled Sebastian and the raven haired man looked up at Ciel his red eyes wide as he took in Ciel's trembling hands and deeply flushed face and the almost helpless look on Ciel's face.

"S-S-Sebastian I. . .I w-want. . ." He stammered out loudly his breath fast almost accelerated as he blushed fiercely looking down into Sebastian's fierce red eyes.

"What? What do you want Ciel." Sebastian says his voice faintly rough with his building emotion.

"I-I want y-you S-Sebastian." Ciel stammars badly looking away once before looking at Sebastian once again and Sebastian felt his heart stuttering faintly once.

"I want you too Ciel." He whispers gently looking up into Ciel's blue eyes.

He swallowed roughly once then pulled the bluenette down kissing him deeply, his hands moving down Ciel's back to cup his ass in his hands pulling him closer. Ciel kissed him back deeply and Ciel licked Sebastian's lower lip softly and theman opened his mouth quickly. Their tongues met and tangled into a mess of heat and passion then, Sebastian dominating Ciel's mouth much to his pleasure and rolled over ontop of the bluenette, secured deeply between his legs which were wrapped around his waist tightly as Sebastian ground against Ciel's ass rather roughly with his growing erection as he shivered gently against the pressure Sebastian applied and they broke the kiss both taking large breathes of air and Sebastian began trailing kisses down Ciel's jawline down to his neck slowly drawing small tiny whimpers from the bluenette. Sebastian bit down on Ciel's neck before licking it softly to remove the sting of it and repeated it what felt like a thousand times but each time Sebastian did it Ciel felt like his member was getting harder and harder to the point it felt like it was hurting and throbbing painfully.

He cried out gently, even the barrier of his boxers was too much for him and he wiggled against his discomfort hoping Sebastian understood. Sebastian looked at Ciel, all but sensing his discomfort and though he wanted to ease it he wanted to drag this on as long as he could. He licked Ciel's neck in long strokes almost like a cat would and it made Ciel's head drop back slightly giving him a clear sign it felt good to the bluenette. He smiled to himself continuing to lick in the same large licks moving his hands up and paused briefly to unbutton the shirt slowly making Ciel whimper gently with impatience. He pushed the shirt of his shoulders softly and licked down the center of Ciel's chest softly before swirlign his tongue around his nipple softly drawing a loud gasp from Ciel arching his back a tiny bit like a woman would and Sebastian suckled his nipple roughly making Ciel blush fiercely his hand tangling into his thick black hair. Sebastian brushed his hands softly against Ciel's bulge drawing a sharp cry from the bluenette and Sebastian lifted his hand up to his neglected left nipple twisting it softly pulling on it gently.

He moaned out softly feeling like Sebastian had just set his body ablaze with matches all over and with every tweak of his left nipple or everytime his tounge flicked over his nipple that fire increased growing hotter and hotter. He panted quietly unable to control it his goran aching like he was about to explode and he clenched his jaw down on a scream that wanted to break free from him and his body bucked up like it had a mind of its very own. He was slowly starting to lose control over certain things in his body as he gasped softly. Sebastian pulled his shirt up and off allowing Ciel to take a long look at the beautifully sculpted body of Sebastian and took in his muscles and pale luminuous white skin. He smiled when he caught Ciel looking and blushed faintly which surprised Ciel faintly but smiled. He shurgged his own shirt off letting the cool air kiss his heated skin. Ciel felt like he was so close to getting what he so desired but it also felt like he was never going to have it.

"S-Sebastian _please_." He gasps out loudly his body felt much to hot for him as he wiggled gently and Sebastian grinned.

"Please what?" He purrs lapping softly at Ciel's nipple like a cat drinking milk drawing a soft moan out from Ciel.

"Please s-stop teasing!" He moans out wiggling softly again as he blushed fiercely breathing unevenly.

"I love teasing you though." Sebastian murmurs moving over to his left nipple lapping at that one softly grinning to himself even if he was unbareably hard.

"Please I-I want you i-inside of me S-Sebastian!" He stammars out gasping heavily between the words his body flaming hotly with his lust as he writhed gently.

Sebastian just looked at Ciel wordlessly for a moment before reaching across him over to the bedside table opening the drawer pulling out a tube of lube smiling slightly. He looked down meeting Ciel's eyes before leaning down kissing him deeply as the bluenette blushed furiously. He all but granted Ciel's desperate wish and pulled his boxers down and he nearly sobbed with how good it felt to have his aching member freed from his boxers. Ciel shivered softly feeling a little less tense and his breath stopped as he looked at Sebastian as he pushed his pants and boxers down. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Sebastian's member, it seemed huge to Ciel, so huge in fact or so it seemed that it barely looked like it could fit inside of him. Sure he gave Sebastian a hand job before but it was a bit hard to tell how big it had been when he was recieving the same pleasure that curled his toes at that time.

He watched as Sebastian slathered lube all over his hard member then leaned his hand down smearing lube all over Ciel's hole thoroughly making Ciel shiver gently in anticipation. He leaned down kissing Ciel deeply distracting him a little bit and then he felt a burning sensation making him gasp and before he could say a word, a hoarse cry was dragged from Sebastian's lips as he buried his member all the way up to the hilt inside of Ciel. The bluenette however cried out loudly in pain mixed with pleasure. He felt tears rising in his eyes at how bad the pain was, it was like lightening bolts zipping up his spine and through his body making him whimper out gently. He felt Sebastian's labored breath against his neck as though he was trying to hold himself back and lifted himself up slowly and gently on his forearms looking down at Ciel moving a hand up stroking his cheek softly. Ciel took large breathes blushing fiercely trying to control the pain but it was hard too when Sebastian suddenly started moving his hips back and forth slowly making a pained whimper slip from Ciel's lips.

It continued this way for a couple minutes before the tip of Sebastian's member suddenly hit a spot inside Ciel that blinded him with a pleasure so intense he gasped, his body bucking up as his eyes widened gently. Sebastian seemed to sense this and started thrusting faster hitting that same spot over and over making Ciel moan and cry out. Sebastian clenched his jaw tightly trying to keep his thrusts controlled but it was getting harder and harder for him to keep control, sweat rolled down his face as he thrust into Ciel deeply and before he knew it Ciel was thrusting his hips back against Sebastian's and he felt his fragile control all but snap. He thrusted into Ciel harshly and roughly drawing cries, moans and groans from the bluenette over and over again.

He panted out as Sebastian thrusted into him and his head snapped from side to side with the pleasure bubbling inside of him and he felt his orgasm building with the low intense heat building in his groin. Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's member and began to stroke it in time to each of his hard thrusts and it drove Ciel over the edge of pleasure. He cried Sebastian's name like it was a prayer he was devout to and the pants that left his mouth sounded heavy and rough, his chest rose and fell with each breath and his heart thudded hard against his chest as he shivered softly once. He reached his orgasm before he knew it and he cried out loudly as line after white line of come shot out smearing against their chests and he clenched down so hard around Sebastian the raven haired man cried out coming deep within Ciel his legs seemed to shake faintly with how blinding the gratifying pleasure was. He collapsed next to Ciel panting roughly then smiled slightly leaning in kissing him once then twice gently blushing darkly.

"T-That was a-amazing." Ciel panted out smiling slightly his eyes fluttering shut already feeling tired as all hell.

"Yes it t-truly was." Sebastian murmured his arms circling Ciel's waist holding the bluenette to him tightly.

"Sebastian?" Ciel murmurs groggily burrowing into the man softly his mind already slipping away slowly.

"Yes?" He replied holding Ciel to him a bit tighter burying his face into hi deep blue hair and breathed in his soft sweet scent.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ciel."


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm sorry to say this but this is indeed the last chapter of Your The One. I love that many people have commented on this story saying tey like this story and that makes me very happy. I know this was a short story and I did want to make it longer but I felt that fourteen chapters is the perfect amount of chapters for this fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I am grateful for everyone who commented! Anata ni min'na ni kansha! (That just means thank you everyone! Cx.)_**

* * *

Ciel woke up slowly, his lashes fluttering slightly but it was the warm skin pressed against his cheek that really woke him up. He felt arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled softly snuggling into the embrace then hissed in a sharp breath as pain scorched through him and all up along his spind quickly. He clenched his jaw against the burning pain wishing it gone and he let out soft breathes when Sebastian shifted waking up slightly. Ciel's eyes opened and he looked up at the slack almost sleeping face of Sebastian not wanting to wake him up but the pain was so bad at that moment that he felt like howling out from how badly it hurt when a massaging motion on his lower back and ass got his attention making him blink slightly. He looked up meeting Sebastian's red eyes and he blushed lightly as Sebastian continued to massage his lower back gently. He didn't want to speak at that moment and he just leaned up a tiny bit despite the pain piercing through him and he kissed Sebastian softly.

His arms winded themselves over his shoulders and his hands buried themselves deep within his thick black hair. Sebastian smiled against Ciel's lips kissing him back and it was little sparks were immediately lit to life and he rolled over ontop of the bluenette not breaking the kiss and Ciel's breathing became faster as he took breathes through his nose quickly. He blushed heavily as Sebastian's tongue entered his mouth softly twisting and stroking his tongue against his own making him blush fiercely before he began to move his tongue on his own a low quiet moan seeping from deep within him as his cheeks flamed with color. He pulled Sebastian closer but it wasn't close enough for Ciel at all, he wanted the man to be even closer. It wasn't close enough for Ciel, it never would be but he whimpered out loudly when Sebastian broke the kiss and he just smiled lifting his hand up stroking Ciel's flushed cheek gently and softly.

"Ciel, you mustn't be so greedy." He says in a joking tone smiling as he rested his forehead softly against Ciel's drawing a chuckle from the bluenette.

"Yes I guess you are right I shouldn't be too greedy." He murmurs chuckling gently as his fingers moved softly against Sebastian's scalp idly and twisted locks of his hair around his fingers gently in a familiar way almost.

"But then again it isn't too bad to be greedy sometimes." He murmurs back grinning to himself as he looked deep within Ciel's blue eyes.

"I like being greedy though, if it's you however. I'm always greedy when it comes to you no matter what." He says blushing deeply for saying the words out loud and Sebastian just smiled.

"It's alright to be greedy once in a while, love. You just gotta find a way to balance out that greed. Now come on, lets get you fed and get back to your house we do have school tomorrow." Sebastian says gently chuckling softly almost lazily as he trailed a few kisses down Ciel's neck gently.

"Being fed sounds good to me." He mumbles gently chuckling softly with Sebastian.

"Then let us go." Sebastian says sitting up and the blankets feel off of him and Ciel let his gaze wander over Sebastian in a way that he didn't last night. He took in Sebastian's pale skin, his muscles and the slight six pack he sported then trailed his eyes down following the line of black hair leading down to his member. It was big, not huge like he thought it had been last night but it was a decent size, maybe bigger than Ciel though he didn't want to compare it at that moment but let his eyes linger a bit longer than he should have when he saw Sebastain's member hardening slightly followed by a little playful growl. "Look any longer Ciel and I'll be tempted to take you all over again, lube or no lube if you keep looking at me like that."

"I'm sorry, your just actually incredibly beautiful to look at I can't help it." Ciel replied letting out a little girlish giggle as he blushed.

"You'll have to take care of this you know before we go eat, it'd be impolite for me to go to your house with an erection." Sebastian says in a playful tone laughing softly and Ciel grinned sitting up himself.

"Oh I know I'll take care of it." He purrs gently leaning up kissing him gently.

Sebastian returned the kiss and Ciel moved up closer and gaspede out quietly when his member rubbed against Sebastian's and a shiver moved through him as he blushed heavily and Sebastian's eyes darkened slightly as he met Ciel's gaze. Ciel repeated the motion rubbing against him again letting out a low little moan feeling more brave than he had last night. He kept rubbing his hardening member against Sebastian's fully hard member shivering gently as he got fully hard and moaned gently even as his breath sped up slowly. Ciel fell to his side pulling Sebastian with him rubbing against the raven haired man faster more consistantly as his breath labored gently coming quicker as he blushed darkly and Sebastian kissed him deeply making his heart race in his chest as he returned the kiss. Sebastian slowly began moving in time with Ciel and slid his hand down stroking both of their members as they rubbed against one another and Ciel trembled gently his forehead resting lightly against Sebastian's chest as he trembled again his fingers digging almost desperately into Sebastian's upper arms and he rubbed faster, quicker against Ciel drawing a tiny hoarse little cry from the bluenette as he struggled to keep up with the new speed the best he could as his breath came faster than Sebastian liked it to have and they continued the motions until Ciel gasped out his nails biting into Sebastian's skin and Sebastian growled faintly rubbing faster and faster until he felt his hip swould go numb from such a movement and he stroked their membes with a vicious edge to it.

He rubbed his thumb against the tip of Ciel's member making the bluenette to let out a strangled moan and he felt one of Ciel's hands leave and go down rubbing the tip of Sebastian's own member drawing a deep moan from him as his head fell back a bit. A few soft pants escaping him surprising the bluenette briefly before taking up stroking their members with Sebastian and the raven haired man looked into Ciel's foggy blue eyes as they rubbed against one another, the look on his face was too much for Sebastian, how sexy it looked to him, how Ciel's eye lids lowered slightly giving him such a seductive look, how his pale pink lips parted slightly as he panted and his flushed cheeks. It was too much for him and before he could even think twice about stopping it his hips arched up and with a strangled cry he reached his orgasm, his come splurting out onto the bed sheets and Ciel followed him just a few moments after and he looked at Ciel again. His eyes were shut, lasehs resting agianst his dark red cheeks as he panted softly a soft tremble taking ahold of his body and he leaned forward kisisng Ciel lovingly and smiled.

"Thank you Ciel. I hope you feel much better like me." He says softly and Ciel smiled brightly at him.

"No need to thank me Sebastian. And yes I do surprisingly feel better." He rplied smiling when his stoamch snarled loud enough he felt his cheeks flush again as Sebastian laughed out loudly.

"Come on lets get you fed, I'll wash the sheets too." He says grinning and once they rolled off the bed he yanked the black sheets off holding them in his arms and once Ciel pulled the black shirt one he walked to the kitchen. Sebastian walked to the washer and drier shoving the blankets into the washer, poured the detergent on it and shut the top as the cycle began and he alked out to the kitchen to see a patiently waiting Ciel. "So what would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm how about eggs? It's simple and it sounds actually very good to me right now." He says smiling and Sebastian chuckled.

"well eggs it is then." He replied walking to the fridge pulling out the carton of eggs pulling out about five and walked over to the counter and opened the cabinet pulling down a bowl cracking the eggs one at a time then once he grabbed a whisk he rested it by the bowl, grabbed the milk and some thick pieces of cheese then once he put them all in he whisked them quickly and Ciel watched him from the side lines and slid his feed his feet against the floor softly.

"So Sebastian I have a question for you." He says as he continued watching Sebastian who smiled slightly as he finished whisking the eggs and grabbed the pan placing it on the stove and turned the burner on.

"What's the question." He replied raising a brow slightly looking at Ciel as he poured the eggs into the pan then reached over and grabbed a spatula.

"Well. . . why did you take such an interest in me?" He asks pausing his feet looking at Sebastian's back and he swore he saw the man heave a slight sigh.

"Such a compex question yet it seems to make me tongue twisted when it comes to answering it." Sebastian says chuckling softly scratching his cheek lightly once while stirring the eggs before leaning against the counter. "well I took such an interest to you the first time I met you, strange as it was you had such a fire inside of you that attracted me like a moth, once I got to know you it was like I was finely starting to understand that you are someone that means so incredibly much to me, someone that I actually enjoy to be around and someone I hold feelings for. I won't lie when you said you loved me last night it was like every moment up until then was insignificant than to hear you say you love me. But your you, that's why I took an interest to you Ciel."

"Wow. . I don't think anyone's ever answered something like that before." He admitted his cheeks flushed slightly and Sebastian smiled taking to steps towards him, grabbed his chin gently and kissed him lightly.

"I bet. Besides if you hadn't said you loved me it would have made things awkward between us since I love you very much, I was kind of concerned it would all go one sided on me." He says smiling and Ciel chuckled gently.

"It would never be like that. I was interested in you in a way too Sebastian, despite how things turned out when we had first met, I think I was only so stubborn and angry then because I had indeed felt attracted to you to begin with."

"Really?"

"Yes really, it's why I tried not to be too comfortable around you but at least now I don't need to worry about that." He says smiling as his eyes met Sebastian's.

"I'm actually quite happy being where we are right now Ciel, it makes me happier knowing I can keep you by my side." Sebastian says stirring the eggs gently and Ciel smiled widely.

"I'm happy too. Now lets eat man I'm so damn hungry." He says chuckling gently and Sebastian laughed loudly.

"Alright alright, here's the eggs, eat up, love." He says laughing gently placing a large pile of eggs on his plate and Ciel began scarfing them down and Sebastian chuckled slightly before starting in on his own food. They ate fast yet slow as not to rush but it was hard too when you had a snarling stomach waiting to be fed constantly.

"So tell me, do you think your parents would like me?" Ciel asks after he swallowed looking up at Sebastian who raised a black brow slightly then he smiled beautifully

"Of course they will. I've talked of you once beore and my mother seems ecastic and almost crazy just hearing about you, so I do think she wants to meet you soon. We could go to their house today if you wish too." Sebastian says smiling at Ciel who smiled back hugely nodding softly.

"Sure lets go after we finish eating." Ciel replied smiling and he quickly ate the rest of his food and Sebastian laughed gently before going back to eating anf finsihed a little while later but it took a while for he knew that because Ciel was all but bouncing in his seat.

"You sure are excited about meeting my mother." He says laughing softly as they stood up and walked to the fornt door, Ciel all but bouncing with each step making Sebastian laugh out loudly. "You shouldn't seem so excited when we meet her however, it'll be a bit weird for her."

"How will it be weird? I'm all but meeting my boyfriend's mother! I should be the one feeling a bit weird." Ciel protests as they walked down the street and Sebastian grinned at Ciel.

"You know that's the first time you said I was your boyfriend." He jokes grinning wide and Ciel blushed fiercely but smiled at Sebastian.

"But you are my boyfriend just as I am your boyfriend." He says smiling as he leaned up kissing Sebastian's cheek softly.

"It's cute when your all excited and happy like this." Sebastian says grabbing his hand and swung it gently as they walked.

"I am?"

"You are." He says squeezing Ciel's hand softly. "Here's the house,come on we can just walk on in." Ciel looked up his eyes showed his panic but Sebastian smiled leaning down kissing his temple gently. "Don't be so nervous, love."

"I can't help it!" He says looking up at Sebastian as they reached the door and Sebastian pushed it open.

"Mother we're here!" He shouts making Ciel blush a bit as he squeezed the man's hand tightly. He noticed a woman walking towards them down the hall, she had an apron on but she had deep brown hair with caramel highlights going through it, she had white skin like Sebastian but she had large and kind deep intelligent green eyes that shined gently.

"You're home!" She scried in a melodious voice running forward throwing her arms around Sebastian while Ciel grinned up at him.

"Yes I am but I did bring someone with me. Mother this is my boyfriend Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel this is my mother, Anastasia Michaelis." He says rather proudly and the woman turned her green eyes to Ciel then smiled brightly at him.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Ciel! Your so tall almost as tall as Sebastian! You are just as cute as he said you were!" She says grinning and he noticed out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian turn a bright vivid red that nearly made him laugh.

"R-Really now? He talked about me?" Ciel asks raising a brow slightly looking at Anastasia.

"Of course! You were all he talked about! Even when he didn't know that much about you my dear he talked about you constantly! If I were to say so, I'd say he acted like he was in love with you all from one sight!" She says smiling and Sebastian blushed darkly.

"Mother!" He says in a slightly whining tone which surprised Ciel and looked up at him only to smother a laugh. Sebastian was blushing so dark he thought it was both cute yet funny to see such a blush on the man's face.

"Oh shush now Sebastian. Ciel tell me do you like Earl Grey tea?" She asks as they followed her to the living room.

"Of course, I love it very much." He replied smiling as they sat on the couch and she smiled brightly.

"Thank goodness, if you didn't like it I'd say I would be slightly concerned since I did just make a pot of the tea and I wouldn't want to see it all go to waste and besdies I would feel very bad about not serving something you didn't like." She says as she poured tea in each of their cups and Ciel smiled.

"You needn't worry about that Mrs. Michaelis."

"Oh please you've been with my darling son for two months, you can call me Anastasia." She replies kindly smiling at him.

"Arlgiht." He says smiling brightly at her loving how sweet and open she was.

"Oh my goodness!" She suddenly cries out and Sebastian seemed to have worry rolling off of him.

"What is it Mother?"

"Phantomhive! I know I knew that name somewhere!"

"You know it?"

"Yes! Ciel I knew your parents,Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. They were such lovely people, I loved being within their presence, I even know your aunt." She says and Ciel smiled softer. "What ever did happen to your parents Ciel? I know your the head of Funtom Companies now but what of your father?"

"My. . parents are both dead. They died in a house fire when I was very young." He says quietly and Anastasia looked sad and Sebastian looked at Ciel's sad face.

"I see. I'm so sorry dear, I shouldn't have pried like that." Anastasia says looking very upset but Ciel shook his head and forced a slight smile.

"No no it's alright. At least you know that now but I understand what you mean by knowing my parents. They were very kind and loving people."

"What about your cousin? And aunt?"

"My cousin is just recently married and is pregnant with her first child and my aunt is still working as a doctor still so nothing's changed all that much."

"Ahh I see. It's amazing tha Lizzy has found someone to love." Anastasia says smiling gently as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes it is very good." Ciel replied smiling back at her.

The entire day went on such as that, conversations going back and forth between Ciel and Anastasia, some topics made Ciel blush but it was funnier when Sebastian had blushed at most things they talked about. However Ciel felt very happy finally meeting the mother of Sebastian, it was a good thing to have met her and she told him things about his parents that he never truly knew about. When the sun began to set low in the sky Sebastian and Ciel ate dinner at his mother's house when his father came home and they had much funner conversations. When that all ended Sebastian began to walk Ciel home. They walked very slow, hand in hand and they talked amongst themselves enjoying the cool night and Ciel wished this weekend would always happen again and that every day would be like this. Before he knew it his house was looming in front of them and he sighed faintly once as he looked at the house when Sebastian grabbed his chin gently and kissed him softly. Ciel returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders holding the raven haired man to him tightly blushing furiously. He kept the kiss going until he had to break it to take a large breath of air but Sebastian smiled at him and he smiled right back and he felt Sebastian's hand stroking his cheek softly and he blushed even darker looking up into his bright red eyes and he looked right back into Ciel's deep blue eyes.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at the college?" Ciel says hesitantly making Sebastian smile.

"But of course, love. I go to the same college as you."Sebastian replies iin a joking tone and smiled at the bluenette and just as he turned walking down the walk way Ciel smiled slightly

"Sebastian!" He cried out and the raven haired man spun around.

"Yes?" He replies raising a slight brow as he smiled.

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel says smiling his words echoing through the air and Sebastian smiled widely.

"And I love you too Ciel. Forever and always." Sebastian replied smiling at Ciel widely and Ciel's heart stuttered gently. He truly did love Sebastian and he could see his life stretching out in front of him. But only this time, unlike before, he could see Sebastian being a part of his life and it was something he was actually very excited about to the point he smiled brightly and hugely at Sebastian in response loving these new feelings and when he turned to walk inside he felt like his life was now just beginning.


End file.
